Le Miroir des Morts
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Tome 6 non pris en compte. Un vampire rôde aux alentours de Poudlard. Inquiet par sa pâleur et sa faiblesse, Harry soupçonne rapidement Rogue de l'avoir malencontreusement rencontré... CHAP 10
1. Prologue

_Il s'agit donc d'une histoire de vampire, car cela fait un moment que je voulais écrire 'mon' histoire de vampire... Cela dit, rien que du très classique, même si j'ai essayé d'imaginer quelques détails 'originaux' sur le vampirisme._

_L'action se déroule après la chute de Voldemort, et je précise que je n'ai pas pris en compte les événements 'déprimants' du tome 6 ! Donc vous-savez-qui (pas Tom, l'autre) se porte comme un charme._

_Ce sera une fic assez courte, je pense (mon plan actuel fait moins de dix chapitres). Je vous en donne ici le prologue... (un peut court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue...) En espérant que ça vous plaise : Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**

Prologue

La battue durait depuis bientôt sept heures : elle avait débuté à la tombée de la nuit et l'aube serait bientôt là. Elle avait dégénéré en un branle-bas nocturne, qui avait harassé une cinquantaine de traqueurs, de chasseurs et d'Aurors, auxquels s'étaient joints quelques professeurs de Poudlard. Tout ce petit monde finissait cette chasse infructueuse sur les genoux tant la fatigue les avait drainés : mener une traque comme celle-ci dans la Forêt Interdite n'était pas de tout repos, notamment quand elle nécessitait de se défendre contre des créatures teigneuses, trop ravies de déployer leur force pour chasser ces intrus. Aucun blessé grave n'était heureusement à déplorer, mais le moral n'en était pas moins au plus bas.

L'objet de cette agitation était un vampire «non signalé», qui sévissait depuis peu en Ecosse. Des rumeurs avaient circulé sur des exactions commises au mont Merrick, et on avait d'abord soupçonné Sanguini qui séjournait dans la région ; mais ce dernier avait été mis hors de cause, quand le mystérieux vampire avait traversé le fleuve Clyde, signant son passage de nouveaux forfaits. Signalé au sud de Perth, il avait atteint les monts Grampian et semblait s'y être «installé», demeurant bien trop près de la lande du Pré-au-lard et des domaines de l'école de sorcellerie.

Un recensement des vampires «signalés» de Grande-Bretagne les avait tous lavés du moindre soupçon, et à présent on supposait avoir à faire à un «nouveau-né» non recensé : les jeunes vampires, soit les personnes récemment vampirisées, fuient souvent les grandes villes, effrayés par la foule, or celui recherché avait semble-t-il précautionneusement éviter Glasgow, a fortiori le voisinage d'Edinburgh et même Aberdeen, lors de son périple ; de plus, on ne comptait aucune victime humaine pour l'instant, les jeunes vampires s'attaquant d'abord aux animaux avant de se trouver un compagnon ou un esclave…

Si les traqueurs de Trolls et les chasseurs de dragons avaient été recrutés précipitamment, et si les Aurors étaient finalement intervenus, ce fut parce que le vampire en question s'en prenait à présent aux licornes de la Forêt Interdite. Le garde-chasse de l'école, le bon vieux Hagrid, avait découvert le corps sans vie d'une de ces gracieuses créatures lors d'une ronde : le pauvre demi-géant se baladait désormais toujours armé d'une arbalète. Comme chacun sait, il est sacrilège de toucher à ces animaux fabuleux : cependant on redoutait surtout l'effet de leur sang sur le vampire, qui en verrait ses forces décupler trop rapidement et sa soif grandir nuit après nuit : il devenait donc urgent de neutraliser ce buveur de sang avant qu'il ne fasse un vrai carnage…

Une battue avait donc eu lieu la nuit, les Aurors espérant débusquer le vampire de son trou. Mais il était demeuré invisible. En revanche, les araignées sauteuses, les limaces à furoncles, les corbeaux des marais et même un loup-garou clandestin avaient mené la vie dure aux sorciers.

Harry, désormais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avait mené son propre bataillon. Couvert de terre des pieds à la tête, il tentait vainement de redresser ses lunettes, que la patte velue d'une araignée avait envoyées valser deux heures plus tôt. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer au collège avec son équipe, bredouille comme le reste de l'expédition. A la lisière de la forêt, il fut accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de Hagrid, qui le réconforta aussitôt. Soufflant de fatigue, il s'arrêta un moment pour respirer l'air frais du matin, se laissant dépasser par une Mme Bibine marchant au radar.

Le soleil serait bientôt levé sur un dimanche qui promettait d'être radieux : Harry avait cependant d'ors et déjà décidé de le passer au lit. Il se retourna pour voir encore une fois si personne ne manquait et fut aussitôt en alerte. Il interpella Flitwick qui décrassait ses chaussures pointues en s'appuyant contre un arbre : «Vous n'auriez pas vu Rogue ?»

Le petit professeur haussa les épaules en indiquant vaguement les fourrés derrière lui. Harry s'enfonça à nouveau entre les arbres, cette absence commençant à l'inquiéter un peu, quand enfin il l'aperçut. Il soupira de soulagement en allant à sa rencontre, mais il se figea en constatant la pâleur du maître des potions, qui avançait clopin-clopant, son pantalon déchiré à hauteur du genou droit.

«Vous êtes blessé ? s'enquit aussitôt le jeune homme en le soutenant par le coude.»

Son ancien professeur le repoussa brutalement : «Je viens de faire une chute, en me prenant les pieds dans les racines, Potter… Pas la peine de me materner pour si peu…

«- La prochaine fois, appelez pour qu'on vous aide et ne restez pas ainsi en arrière, réprimanda Harry avec un peu d'acidité. Vous venez de me faire une frousse bleue…

«- Vous êtes trop aimable, asséna le professeur avec son inimitable regard noir.»

Mais comme il trébuchait, Harry le soutint d'autorité par la taille : «Ne soyez pas plus borné que vous êtes. Je vais vous mener à l'infirmerie…

«- Non, non ! J'ai de quoi soigner cette éraflure dans mes quartiers… Inutile de déranger Pomfresh…»

Harry ne répliqua pas, étonné que Rogue ne le repoussât pas à nouveau. Il raffermit sa prise en le sentant même s'appuyer plus lourdement sur lui : de toute évidence, Severus paraissait «vidé» : «Vous êtes blanc comme un linge… Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir fait qu'une simple chute ? demanda Harry, inquisiteur.

«- Je crois que je me suis également cogné la tête en tombant, marmonna Rogue en guise d'explication.» Le jeune professeur renifla, peu convaincu, mais n'insista pas.

Se laissant guidé, Severus tâcha d'appliquer toute sa concentration à la marche et à mettre un pied devant l'autre. La douleur qui irradiait de sa nuque semblait se propager à son épaule gauche. D'une main, il resserra sa cape autour de son cou, en partie pour se protéger du froid matinal et aussi pour mieux dissimuler la blessure qu'il sentait pulser contre sa jugulaire : un poison insidieux se répandait lentement dans ses veines, alors que son sang s'écoulait encore un peu des deux marques rouges. Il en avait trop perdu et espérait être rendu à Poudlard avant d'être trop étourdi pour faire un pas de plus.

Sa tête dodelinant doucement, il percevait vaguement le regard scrutateur de Harry sur lui, mais il l'ignora. Une voix dans son crâne lui rendit un moment sa lucidité : _«Tu es à moi à présent, Severus… Tu commences à me sentir au plus profond de toi… Jamais plus tu ne pourras te refuser à moi : je reviendrai te voir bientôt, mon cher ami…»_

**(à suivre...)**

_

* * *

Le 1er chap est écrit, mais vous attendrez un peu (le temps que j'avance dans l'écriture pour avoir plusieurs chapitres sous la main...): pas longtemps, une semaine "à tout casser"... ;-) (après Noël !!) J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu ! _

Je ne pense pas "updater" mes autres histoires d'ici la fin de la semaine (pas l'temps : shopping, emballages cadeaux, petits gâteaux à faire...), donc je vous souhaite d'ors et déjà de **très bonnes fêtes !!**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Premier chapitre cette semaine, comme promis. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour avancer dans mon écriture... Le chapitre 2 est cependant quasiment bouclé, donc, vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps..._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews !! Heureuse que ce simple prologue vous ait plu ! Sans plus tarder, je vous invite à lire le 1er chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, sans plus aucune manifestation du vampire dans les bois. Il n'avait plus attaqué les licornes, ni aucun autre animal semblait-il. Les Aurors conclurent qu'il avait dû fuir lors de la battue et déplacèrent leurs recherches en d'autres endroits. Mais plus aucun phénomène imputable à un vampire vagabond ne fut déclaré. La vigilance retomba. On restait circonspect à Poudlard, où la sécurité de centaines d'élèves était en jeu, mais on s'y prit aussi à penser que le monstre avait quitté les parages. Hagrid avait même abandonné son arbalète depuis quelques jours : Aragog avait truffé la forêt de ses espions arachnides et rapportait régulièrement la situation au demi-géant, qui était depuis rassuré par les bonnes nouvelles.

Seul Harry restait nerveux : il sentait sa vieille cicatrice le démanger et cela l'inquiétait. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il avait remarqué que sa cicatrice était devenue plus sensible, l'avertissant de la présence d'êtres maléfiques. Et encore une fois, elle le brûlait régulièrement : selon lui, le vampire était toujours là et prêt à attaquer. Il en avait prévenu Dumbledore, qui, prudent, laissait le couvre-feu en vigueur dès la fin des cours et interdisait les sorties dans le parc de l'école.

Harry avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude en la personne de Rogue, qui était resté d'un blanc maladif trop longtemps pour que sa soit-disante chute en soit la cause. Mais il semblait s'être remis et ne boitait plus que légèrement. Espérant ses soupçons erronés, Harry gardait tout de même un œil sur lui à l'occasion.

Or le lundi matin, il vit arriver dans la Grande Salle un Severus Rogue à nouveau très pâle, qui se tenait le bras gauche en tentant de réprimer une grimace de douleur. Très raide, il s'installa auprès d'Albus, qu'il salua machinalement, et renversa sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. MacGonagall le dévisagea avec inquiétude et échangea un regard éloquent avec le directeur et Harry. Elle versa du café dans un bol, puis effleura doucement la joue du maître des potions, qui sursauta comme si on l'avait frappé.

«Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…, s'excusa MacGonagall, tâchant de le calmer. Tenez, voici votre café. Mangez, Severus, vous me semblez souffrant ce matin.»

Sentant plusieurs regards dardés sur lui le long de la table professorale, Severus tenta de se reprendre et se redressa sur sa chaise : «Merci, Minerva… J'ai… J'ai un peu mal dormi…» Il se frotta à nouveau le bras gauche, qu'il garda contre lui pour ne prendre son bol que de la main droite.

«Qu'avez-vous, mon ami ? s'enquit Dumbledore, toujours paternel envers son bouillant professeur de potions. Votre bras vous fait mal ?

«- Je me suis seulement cogné, Mr le Directeur. Rien d'autre, répliqua Rogue sur un ton engageant son interlocuteur à se-mêler-de-ses-affaires.»

Harry jugea que décidément le maître des potions de Poudlard se montrait bien maladroit en ce moment, tombant et se cognant à tout propos. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les soupçons qu'il espérait étouffer se transforment en suspicions. Mais avant d'en parler au principal intéressé, qui risquait de l'envoyer paître, il décida d'en toucher un mot avant à MacGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose était depuis longtemps la «meilleure ennemie» de Rogue, ce qui en faisait presque une véritable amie : après le Directeur, elle était la plus à même de comprendre et d'appréhender le ténébreux maître des potions.

A la récréation du matin, il l'engagea donc à faire quelques pas avec lui et aborda aussitôt le sujet de manière frontale : «Pensez-vous que Rogue nous ait dit la vérité en prétendant s'être cogné le bras ?» Moins impulsive, MacGonagall prit son temps avant de répondre : «Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec précaution. Cela lui faisait assez mal, peut-être un peu trop pour un simple hématome… Mais qu'aurait-il pu avoir d'autre ? Craigniez-vous qu'il se soit blessé en manipulant ses potions ?

«- Non, répondit Harry. En fait, je n'avais pas songé à cette éventualité, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça…

«- Vous savez… J'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt nerveux ces derniers temps, je veux dire plus que d'habitude… Peut-être que toute cette tension commence à lui peser. Et puis, cette façon de se tenir le bras gauche... comme s'il allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque… J'ose à peine imaginer que ce soit le cas ! s'exclama Minerva en s'arrêtant pour regarder la cour intérieure, où s'ébrouaient des premières et des deuxièmes années joueuses.

«- Et moi, j'ose à peine vous révéler ce que je soupçonne…»

MacGonagall regarda Harry, essayant de déchiffrer les traits d'inquiétude qui marquaient le visage du jeune professeur : «Quoi ? Que soupçonnez-vous, Mr Potter ?»

Il déglutit avant de se décider : «Lors de notre battue, il y a deux semaines, Severus a disparu de notre groupe pendant un court instant… Je l'ai retrouvé, en arrière, traînant la patte, le visage littéralement décoloré. Il a prétendu avoir fait une mauvaise chute mais a refusé d'être conduit à l'infirmerie… Je l'ai donc aidé à rejoindre ses quartiers, mais vers la fin je devais presque le porter tant il était sans force…

«- Vous étiez tous morts de fatigue. Je me souviens que Rolanda a dormi pratiquement 24 heures !» Harry se souvint effectivement de Mme Bibine, qui avait même fait l'exploit de s'endormir sur son balai à son cours suivant, tant cette chasse l'avait épuisée. Minerva continua : «Severus, lui aussi, a été très fatigué pendant plusieurs jours, c'est vrai, mais guère plus que vous autres… Il avait depuis retrouvé son teint de chauve-souris asthmatique, donc je suppose que ça allait mieux…»

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire : «A-t-il jamais su comment vous parliez de lui ?

«- Oh ! Il ne se gêne pas lui-même en me surnommant la «vieille chouette», donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abstiendrais…» Ils eurent un petit rire entendu, puis MacGonagall retrouva subitement tout son sérieux : «Je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous essayez de me dire… Vous craignez que Severus ait fait une mauvaise… «rencontre» cette nuit-là… Qu'il a été attaqué par le vampire ?» Harry acquiesça sombrement : «Mais, reprit Minerva. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'en a-t-il rien dit ?

«- Parce que si c'est le cas, il doit être sous l'influence du vampire… Et si c'est le cas, le vampire lui a très certainement rendu visite cette nuit, ce qui expliquerait son état de ce matin… Mais cela signifierait également que l'école n'est plus sûre si un vampire peut y pénétrer aussi facilement !

«- Alors _si c'est le cas_, reprit MacGonagall, nous devons en informer Albus.

«- Je suis d'accord… Cependant j'aurai aimé vérifier mes hypothèses avant en faisant examiner Rogue par Pomfresh, mais il n'acceptera jamais… Pour tout vous dire, si le vampire l'a choisi pour en faire son… son «esclave» ou son «compagnon», je ne pense pas qu'il s'attaquera à d'autres personnes dans l'école avant d'en avoir fini avec Rogue…

«- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

«- Quand un vampire mord un humain, un lien de dépendance mutuelle se crée entre les deux et il est très fatiguant pour un vampire, qui plus est pour un jeune vampire, de créer ce genre de lien avec plusieurs personnes en même temps… C'est pourquoi par principe, quand il ne tue pas sa victime la première nuit mais se contente de lui soutirer un peu de sang, le vampire n'attaque personne d'autre avant d'avoir fait de cette victime son «esclave» ou son «compagnon des ténèbres»…

«- Mais pourquoi, s'il a été attaqué par un vampire, a-t-il mal au bras ? Les vampires mordent généralement dans le cou, non ?

«- Oui, le vampire mord généralement dans une jugulaire, gauche ou droite peu importe, et diffuse aussitôt une sorte de poison dans le corps de sa victime, via sa salive… Le poison va peu à peu paralyser la victime, la paralysie atteignant d'abord le bras situé du même côté que la morsure. Elle va ensuite s'attaquer à la poitrine, puis au reste du corps… jusqu'à une paralysie plus ou moins complète, où à ce moment-là l'esprit du vampire a totalement envahi le corps de sa victime. Il décide alors soit de la tuer, ce qui est rare, soit d'en faire une goule, donc son esclave, soit d'un faire un vampire en lui donnant à boire son sang…

MacGonagall marmonna un moment pour elle-même, horrifiée : «Allez lui parler, Mr Potter. Je me charge d'Albus…

«- En fait, j'espérais que nous ferions le contraire… A vous Rogue, et à moi le directeur… Il vous parlera plus facilement qu'à moi…

«- Ce serait sans doute vrai en d'autres circonstances, mais avec vos connaissances sur le sujet vous êtes mieux placé pour comprendre sa… «situation»… Et si finalement il ne s'agit que d'une «crise de nerf», alors je prendrai le relais… Mais s'il a été attaqué par un vampire…, votre expérience des forces du mal, _professeur_, lui sera d'une aide précieuse…»

Harry sourit à l'allusion et accepta. Mais quand il vint rendre visite à Rogue dans son bureau à la fin des cours, il le trouva, au risque de frôler l'euphémisme, d'une humeur revêche et peu accueillante…

«Potter… Que me vaut cette visite aussi impromptue qu'inopportune ?»

Ignorant le sarcasme, Harry constata que l'état général de fatigue du professeur ne s'était pas amélioré. Il remarqua également que Rogue reposait son bras gauche, inerte, sur son bureau. Ce petit examen, qui n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, exaspéra aussitôt le maître des potions, qui se mit sur la défensive : «Que me voulez-vous, Potter ? asséna-t-il d'un ton sec.»

L'affrontement direct ayant peu de chance de fonctionner, Harry décida de biaiser : «Je m'inquiétais pour votre bras, _monsieur_…

«- Vraiment ?

«- Je craignais que vous ne vous soyez blessé en fabriquant une de vos potions : un acide peut-être…» Voyant les yeux noirs prêts à le fusiller sous l'insulte, Harry enchaîna sans laisser à Rogue le temps de réagir : «Le professeur MacGonagall s'est montrée inquiète elle aussi… Elle m'a dit que vous lui aviez semblé _nerveux_ ces derniers temps…»

Le sombre professeur s'adossa à son fauteuil avec une moue ironique : «Comme c'est touchant ! Vous n'avez pas les inquiétudes du Directeur à me rapporter, pour faire bonne figure ?... Alors, permettez-moi de vous _prier_ de vous occuper à l'avenir de vos affaires, Mr Potter, et uniquement des vôtres… Si Minerva a quelque chose à me dire, elle peut venir me voir, car elle n'a pas besoin d'un rapporteur…

«- Excusez-moi d'insister, monsieur. Mais en tant que professeur des forces du mal, j'ai également le devoir de surveiller toute manifestation inhabituelle ou tout événement susceptible de mettre en danger les élèves et le personnel de l'école. Donc si vous vous êtes blessé à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation, ou si vous avez été… _attaqué_ par… _quoi que ce soit_…, je dois le savoir !»

L'expression du visage de Rogue se durcit un peu plus, à en devenir glaciale : «Si je devenais incompétent dans l'exercice de ma profession, j'en aurai informé le Directeur… De même que si j'avais été… _attaqué par quoi que ce soit_… qui serait _susceptible de mettre en danger les élèves_, j'en aurais également parlé au Directeur… Me croyez-vous aussi peu responsable ?

«-Je n'ai pas dit cela… Mais il arrive que dans _certains cas_…

«- Je vous remercie pour votre _sollicitude_, l'interrompit Rogue. Je vous assure que, hormis une mauvaise nuit et un mauvais coup sur mon bras, je me sens en pleine forme… Veuillez en informer le Directeur et Minerva.

«- Mais, monsieur…

«- Merci, _Potter_.»

Battu, Harry accepta sa défaite et allait partir tête basse quand il remarqua, au mur, un miroir, dont un coin était visible, recouvert précipitamment d'un drap. Ce détail vint aggraver un peu plus ses désormais réelles inquiétudes.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous n'avez pas détesté cette suite..., je vous dis à la prochaine (et au plus tard la semaine prochaine... vais essayer...). D'ici là, je ferai peut-être des mises-à-jour sur mes autres histoires... Et j'ai également une ch'tite idée de oneshot(s) pour le Nouvel An !_

_A plus !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu (mais le suivant, en revanche, risque de se faire p't-être un peu attendre...) : il est un peu plus court que le précédent. Je voulais au départ le faire plus long, mais tel qu'il finit, c'est bien..._

_En bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! (première apparition du vampire !)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Allongé sur le côté en position fœtale, Severus ne pouvait pas à dormir. La douleur qui lui irradiait le bras gauche et la nuque semblait décharger des élancements brûlants en direction de sa poitrine. Respirer lui contraignait la gorge, qu'il sentait nouée. Incapable de fermer l'œil, il fixait la flamme de la chandelle posée sur son chevet : sa lueur le réconfortait. Il avait peur, horriblement peur et restait prostré. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais il n'y parvenait pas…

Cela ne faisait que trois nuits qu'il avait eu _sa_ dernière visite. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais une part en lui réclamait _son_ retour. Il ressentait un manque affreux, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il avait besoin d'aide, s'il voulait _lui_ échapper. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se décidait à en demander à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, un blanc noyait son esprit fatigué. Potter se doutait de quelque chose… Merlin est témoin qu'il souhaitait se confier au téméraire Gryffondor, mais _il n'y parvenait pas_… Sa conscience et sa volonté comme ferrées et enchaînées…

Un souffle indicible, qui pénétra par une fente de la fenêtre, vint souffler la chandelle. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, puis bondir convulsivement. Une main froide se posa sur son épaule gauche, déclanchant une vague de douleur saisissante. Les yeux grands ouverts, Severus était pétrifié, incapable du moindre mouvement, tandis que la main remontait sur son cou, effleurant les petits plaies boursouflées que le crocs du vampire avait laissées…

«Severus… Je constate que je t'ai manqué…»

Déglutissant pour avaler le surplus de bile qui lui était remontée dans la bouche, Rogue se mit à haleter avec difficulté : «_Lucius_… Lucius !! Je t'en prie…» La créature qui avait été Malefoy se lova contre son dos, ondulant comme un serpent : «Oui, Severus ?... Que désires-tu ?»

Que tu disparaisses ! Que tu me laisses ! Ou tue-moi qu'on en finisse !... Mais Rogue ne réussit pas à lui dire tout cela, et il hoqueta de désespoir. Enfonçant ses ongles dans son torse, Lucius l'obligea à basculer sur le dos et il se plaça au dessus de sa victime. Frottant son corps contre le sien, il dardait son regard de braise sur le visage du professeur : «Désires-tu cela ?... C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu…» Rogue se mordit les lèvres et tourna la tête sur le côté pour dévoiler son cou offert.

Souriant de manière presque angélique, Lucius effleura d'abord ses lèvres, lécha les larmes que Severus ne parvenait pas à arrêter, puis embrassa les traces de morsures amoureusement. Retroussant les lèvres, il y appliqua ses crocs, perçant encore la chaire. Aussitôt un flot de sang chaud envahit sa gorge, tandis que Severus gémissait sourdement en se tordant désespérément sous lui. L'emprisonnant de ses quatre membres, Lucius le maintint tranquille.

L'image qui traversait l'esprit enfiévré de Severus était celle d'une sangsue, d'une araignée, d'une pieuvre… Serrant ses poings dans les draps, il étouffa un cri quand un élancement tirailla ses nerfs dans son épaule et son bras gauches : confusément, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus les mouvoir. Les doigts crispés de sa main ne répondaient plus, restant bloqués et tendus… Il inspira très vite, mais expirer devenait difficile : sa poitrine était en feu. Il avait chaud, mais il ressentait paradoxalement un grand froid dans son cœur, qui palpitait contre ses côtes très vite, trop vite…

Relâchant sa victime, désormais immobile, Lucius se redressa en poussant un grognement de contentement, laissant le sang perler un peu sur son menton. Il eut un petit rire : «Je te remercie encore, Severus… Je reviendrai bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas…»

Puis il disparut, plus immatériel que l'air… Rogue sentit l'adrénaline refluer brutalement dans ses veines. Il toussa et haleta, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, mais rien ne semblait diminuer cette impression de suffocation… Il se sentit glisser dans le noir…

-----------

De petites mains s'affairaient à défaire son col, sans y parvenir. Son crâne le faisait horriblement souffrir et sa vision vacilla un instant quand il parvint à ouvrir des paupières incroyablement lourdes. Au dessus de lui, le jeune Archie Weasley, fils de Ron et d'Hermione, l'éventait avec un cahier, tandis qu'une élève de Serdaigle s'acharnait à défaire les boutons de sa veste, et donc notamment de son col. Se redressant sur son coude droit, Severus fit signe au garçon de cesser de s'agiter, puis dardant son regard noir sur la jeune fille, il lui fit comprendre de mettre ses mains ailleurs. Rougissant, elle recula, apeurée. Etonnement, il s'en voulut aussitôt : «N'ayez pas peur, Mlle Lin… C'était gentil d'essayer, mais en l'occurrence totalement mal venu… Que s'est-il passé ?

«- Vous vous êtes évanoui, expliqua Archie en se frottant le nez. Vous ramassiez nos copies, lorsque vous êtes devenu tout blanc. Puis vous êtes tombé.»

Severus palpa l'arrière de sa tête avec précaution et tressaillit en sentant une bosse. Il souffla de lassitude et tâcha de s'asseoir plus droit : il se sentait sans force. Ce qui, face à des élèves, lui était plutôt humiliant…

«C'est la fin de l'heure ?... Je vous remercie pour vos aides, mais je vais vous demander de quitter la salle et d'aller à votre prochain cours…

«- C'est que…, marmonna Archie. Il y a Vilnus Crabble qui est parti chercher Mme Pomfresh… Ils ne devraient pas tarder…

«- Severus Rogue !!» _Fantastique_, pensa le professeur en roulant des yeux, _cette chère infirmière..._ Ramenant son bras gauche contre lui en le soutenant, il tenta de se lever, mais dut accepter le soutient de la médicomage : ses jambes refusaient de le porter, et il chancelait dans une impression de tournis qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Les enfants furent renvoyés promptement par l'infirmière, qui aida Rogue à s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle s'attaqua aussitôt à son col, mais de sa main droite il l'arrêta net : «Non !»

Rétrécissant ses yeux avec suspicion, elle le regarda d'un air sévère : «Je ne sais pas à quoi vous «jouer» en ce moment, professeur, mais vous dépassez la limite… Soit vous vous laissez faire, soit je serai obligée de vous faire un examen forcé…

«- Je suis fatigué… Laissez-moi tranquille…» Sincèrement affectée et inquiète, Pomfresh tenta à nouveau de s'occuper de sa veste, mais il la stoppa encore, secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite : «Je vous en prie, Severus. Je peux vous aider…»

Il eut un pauvre sourire : «Vous ne pouvez pas…» Une vague de nausée le submergea et il s'obligea brusquement à se lever : «Aidez-moi à rentrer dans mes quartiers, si vous le voulez bien !» Le soutenant par la taille, elle voulait lui déclarer clairement sa désapprobation, mais elle se sentait impuissante : «Je vous préviens que j'en parlerai à Albus ! Nul doute que votre attitude le chagrinera… Nous nous inquiétons pour vous, Severus… Ces derniers jours, vous êtiez… Ah ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Je vous reconduis dans _vos quartiers_, où je vous assigne au lit ! Si vous persistez à refuser mes soins, je vous jure que je demande les pleins pouvoirs à Albus pour vous examiner à ma guise ! Est-ce clair ?»

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant fuser un petit rire sec et sardonique : «Je ne suis pas un élève, Mme la médicomage… Votre colère est injustifiée…» Elle lui aurait donné une gifle si elle avait eu les mains libres : «Vous êtes irresponsable… Très bien ! Vous refusez d'être soigné, c'est votre droit… En revanche, il y a une chose que je suis habilitée à faire : je vous relève de votre travail, professeur !!»

Serrant les dents, il ne répliqua rien. Après tout, cela devait bien arriver un jour, mais rien n'était encore résolu… _Brave infirmière ! Prévenez, Albus ! Je n'arriverai jamais à le faire, moi-même…_

A demi-conscient, il se sentit soudain partir en avant. Il entendit Pomfresh l'appeler, puis une paire de bras supplémentaire le retint de tomber. _Potter…_ Severus sourit une nouvelle fois, mais son visage se fendit brusquement en une grimace de douleur : le Gryffondor l'avait retenu par son bras gauche, qui bien qu'inerte se révélait toujours sensible…

«Pas l'infirmerie, murmura-t-il. Pas…

«- On vous ramène dans votre chambre, coupa Harry. On avisera ensuite.»

_«On avisera ensuite»… Votre optimiste m'étonnera toujours, Potter…_

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Ca va mal pour notre cher professeur honni et préféré ! ;-) Ceux qui m'ont déjà lue doivent connaître mes tendances pour un "certain" sadisme... (cela dit, je me demande quel auteur ne se montre pas sadique un moment ou un autre sur ce site...) En gros : le pauvre Severus, il n'est pas tiré d'affaire..._

_En espérant que vous aimez toujours, j'attends bien sûr vos avis et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Oh, trop contente !! Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise !! Tellement heureuse que ça m'a drôlement motivée pour vous écrire la suite ! Que je vous engage à lire sans plus tarder ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

«Merlin !»

Triturant ses manches d'un air profondément anxieux, Albus Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de jurer depuis le début de la conversation. Son front se plissait, tandis que les coins de sa bouche se crispaient sous la tristesse : la consternation, le chagrin et la fatigue se lisaient sur son visage. En fait, il était presque au bord des larmes. Harry se rendit soudain compte que le Directeur avait pris un «coup de vieux»… Il n'était plus le magicien tout puissant, autrefois aussi redouté que Voldemort : seulement un sorcier devenu vieillard un beau matin et que les responsabilités et les inquiétudes écrasent…

Or Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour Rogue, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être à ses yeux le «petit Severus», l'enfant chétif de Serpentard. En tant que professeur, puis Directeur de Poudlard, Albus s'était souvent imaginé comme le père ou grand-père de tous les élèves qui avaient défilé dans l'école. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfants lui-même, c'était une consolation amplement suffisante, et son amour n'en était que plus sincère. Mais il avait toujours eu un faible pour le «petit Severus», gamin malingre et rebelle. Au fil des années, l'affection s'était révélée réciproque, et la forte amitié entre les deux hommes ne s'était jamais démentie. Certes, Rogue était resté sauvage et caractériel, mais nul ne pouvait douter de sa reconnaissance et de ses sentiments quasi-filiaux envers le vieil homme.

C'est pourquoi à chaque mission périlleuse qui envoyait Rogue l'espion tout risquer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus avait tremblé pour lui. Severus était pourtant toujours revenu… Mais cette fois-ci, Dumbledore craignait que le point de non-retour n'ait été atteint…

«Par Godric ! marmonna-t-il encore une fois dans sa barbe. Harry… Est-on sûr que… ?»

Harry soupira discrètement : «Tous les faits sont là… Il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier une seule chose : la marque de morsure, et c'est tout… Tout à l'heure, Mme Pomfresh et moi-même avons réussi –ne me demandez pas comment- à lui faire boire une potion soporifique. Dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouve, il s'est endormi très rapidement… Mais même à ce moment-là, alors qu'on essayait de découvrir son cou, il nous en empêchait… Dans ces circonstances, des preuves supplémentaires sont superflues, vous ne pensez pas ?

«- Vous dites qu'il se défendait même endormi ? intervint MacGonagall.

«- Sa conscience est totalement manipulée ! Il doit vouloir nous dire ce qui lui arrive, mais il n'y parvient pas avec des mots…

«- Alors… Tout se joue dans l'inconscient ?»

Sans avoir jamais vu de victime, jusqu'à présent, du vampirisme, Harry avait néanmoins abondamment étudié le sujet. Il avait même conversé à plusieurs reprises avec Sanguini, qui, en vampire civilisé qu'il était, s'était montré affable et «courtois» : discourant sur les effets de la lune, la saveur des différents globules sanguins et la préférence «nutritionnelle» apportée par les jeunes gens, dont le sang avait plus de vigueur et de «piquant»… Au cours des entretiens, Harry n'avait ensuite pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la fascination de Sanguini pour son «jeune» cou…

Après morsure, dans tous les cas, la victime ne peut combattre le vampire et se retrouve à lutter contre elle-même : le lien qui la relie au monstre lui fait désirer chaque nouveau «rapport», le manque la gagnant si l'attente dure. Mais dans le même temps, elle aimerait pouvoir se libérer sans y parvenir : la haine envers le monstre, elle la retourne envers elle-même. Elle finit par céder totalement, submerger par le dégoût.

«Je pense, commença Harry, … je pense qu'il veut nous le dire, et qu'il est possible que… le vampire ayant pris une telle influence sur son esprit, il n'y arrive pas…, précisa-t-il sur un ton plus sombre encore. Mais connaissant sa force mentale et sa fierté, il réagit avant tout comme s'il avait honte… _Il ne veut pas_ que _nous_ le voyions ainsi…

«- Oui, ce serait une réaction logique de sa part, intervint Dumbledore, les épaules voûtées. Quand il revenait blessé de ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je me souviens qu'il refusait toujours l'aide de quiconque… Sa fierté naturelle n'aurait pas survécu… Tous nos soins, ou toute notre affection, pour lui ce n'était que de la pitié…»

Harry sentit un léger accent d'amertume dans la voix nostalgique du Directeur.

«Cette fois, commenta le jeune professeur, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit _obligé_ de… mener cette lutte seul…

«- Seul ?»

Harry se tourna vers MacGonagall qui avait parlé d'une toute petite voix : «Oui, seul. Car il devra lutter contre lui-même… Le poison que lui a transmis le vampire a déjà commencé sa transformation : il devra lutter contre elle.

«- N'y a-t-il rien à faire pour l'aider ?»

Le Gryffondor ne réfléchit qu'un court instant avant de répondre : «Il existe un moyen de lui «faciliter» la tâche, mais il est violent… Avant d'en arriver là, j'aimerai monter la garde dans ses quartiers les nuits à venir : je veux voir le vampire…»

----------

Laissant retomber le drap qui couvrait un miroir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre : Rogue dormait à priori profondément, allongé sur le dos, les bras étendus sur les côtés. Sa respiration était un peu sifflante, mais il était calme. Le Gryffondor soupira en se frottant les yeux et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil qu'il avait placé de telle manière qu'il puisse voir le visage de Severus depuis le salon.

Il entamait sa troisième nuit de veille, à attendre ce vampire qui se faisait presque «désirer». Il songea que la créature avait peut-être flairé sa présence, mais gageait sur la faim qui la pousserait à venir quand même. Il était étonné en revanche par le sang-froid apparent de Rogue, qui ne manifestait aucun signe de manque. Le professeur était cependant demeuré très faible depuis que Pomfresh l'avait bouclé dans ses appartements : apathique, c'est à peine s'il quittait le lit la journée et refusait de se nourrir correctement. Mais étonnamment, il ne faisait jamais de manières pour boire la potion de sommeil qui lui était imposée chaque soir… Il ne disait rien non plus contre la présence envahissante de Potter dans ses quartiers la nuit venue, même si son regard n'en pensait pas moins.

Bien que dormant au matin –le Directeur ayant réussi à déplacer la plupart de ses cours l'après-midi-, Harry commençait à ressentir des difficultés à soutenir le rythme. Ses yeux avaient parfois du mal à ne pas se fermer.

Resserrant son poing sur l'objet qu'il tenait, la seule arme à sa disposition contre le vampire, il se força à boire une tasse de café supplémentaire et grimaça en avalant une gorgée froide : d'un coup de baguette, il le réchauffa. Puis, il éteignit la dernière chandelle : la nuit était totalement tombée.

----------

Les brumes enveloppant son esprit rendait son corps lourd, mais sa tête était étrangement détachée. Il avait l'impression de flotter : une étrange berceuse marmonnée à son oreille le gardait dans un sommeil enveloppé de rêves et de béatitude. Il ne voulait surtout pas bouger, pour éviter de détruire ce bien-être. Il avait peut-être un peu froid, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Cette douce torpeur l'abrutissait bel et bien, mais avoir les membres en coton quand on se prélasse dans son lit n'est pas un inconvénient : il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur des draps et la délicate senteur du propre. Oui, il était bien dans son lit et il goûtait un repos réparateur…

Il était si bien qu'il finit par se détendre tout à fait. Sa main s'ouvrit, laissant chuter l'objet qu'elle tenait. Le bruit le réveilla en sursaut et pendant un court instant Harry ne se rappela plus où il était : il n'était pas dans son lit, mais avachi dans un fauteuil contre lequel son dos criait au supplice. Il vit alors la porte de la chambre, fermée : ramassant ce qui était tombé, il se précipita vers elle et essaya de l'ouvrir. Bloquée, bien sûr. Sans hésiter, il se jeta dessus et atterrit sur le plancher de la chambre, au pied du lit : la scène qui s'y déroulait le figea momentanément…

Dénudé à mi-corps, soumis et passif, Rogue lui tournait le dos, soutenu assis par le vampire, qui avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. Harry croisa son regard bleu acier quand ce dernier fit mine de le remarquer : un froid glacial parcourut son échine. La malveillance qui électrisait ces yeux avait le pouvoir de vous pétrifier sur place, de vous couper les jambes. Le professeur eut un faible gémissement alors que la créature le serrait un peu plus contre elle.

«_Malefoy_…, souffla Harry en s'étranglant. Malefoy !... Ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible !»

Le vampire releva finalement la tête, le bas de son visage barbouillé de sang. Un filet rouge perla lentement du cou de Rogue le long de son dos nu : sa tête ballante sur le côté, il n'avait pas une fois remué. Le gardant contre lui, Malefoy le berça un moment, un sourire carnassier au coin du visage : «Croyiez-vous pouvoir m'empêcher de revenir, Potter ?»

Réagissant enfin, Harry souleva à bout de bras l'objet qu'il tenait : un miroir ovale dirigé vers le visage de Lucius, qui fit entendre un sifflement aigu sous l'horreur. Lâchant sa victime, qui s'effondra sur le lit, le vampire se plaqua désespérément au mur en feulant. Se tordant sur lui-même, il semblait incapable de fuir son propre reflet. Avec le désespoir d'un animal traqué, il se jeta avec furie contre la fenêtre qui vola en éclats. Harry se précipita pour regarder en contrebas, mais il avait disparu.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Pour vous donner une idée de l'atmosphère dans cette dernière scène, j'avais en tête la musique de "Nosferatu, fantôme de la nuit" (remake du "Nosferatu" de Murnau). Si cela vous intéresse de l'écouter, dites-le-moi !_

_Je viens de mettre en ligne pour "fêter" la nouvelle année un oneshot consacré à Draco : "Etrennes éternelles". Si cela vous dit de le lire, je tiens à vous prevenir que c'est très triste..._

_En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu autant que les autres ! Et d'ici le prochain, **je vous souhaite une excellente année 2007 !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_J'ai un peu tarder à l'écrire ce chapitre, mais voyez-vous j'ai eu peu de temps et j'ai légèrement revu mon plan. Ainsi dans le chapitre ci-dessous apparaît un personnage qui n'était pas sensé être de l'histoire au début..._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! ;-) J'avoue qu'après la déconfiture des "Etrennes éternelles" (1 avis, sniff), ch'a fait du bien ! (mes oneshots n'ont plus la côte en ce moment...)_

_Allez, bonne lecture !!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

«Ah ! _Professeur_ Lupin ! M le Directeur vous attend ! fit la voix cassante et sardonique du concierge Rusard.»

Le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Remus pénétra dans le hall, empli d'incrédulité et de questionnement, alors que le vieil homme acariâtre refermait la lourde porte derrière lui. S'apprêtant à l'interroger, il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, mais le sifflement hargneux de Miss Teigne le figea un instant : cette affreuse bestiole aux sens félins exacerbés sentait le loup-garou en lui et s'en hérissait. Remus résista à l'envie de lui montrer les crocs pour la faire fuir.

Sans un mot, Rusard lui arracha quasiment sa valise des mains : «Je vais porter vos affaires dans vos appartements… Le Directeur, le professeur MacGonagall et le… hum… _professeur_ Potter vous attendent dans les cachots… Vous connaissez le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?»

Sur ce, le concierge le planta là, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Remus soupira bruyamment : Merlin ! Il n'avait jamais pu le souffrir !

----------

Il se dirigea résolument vers les cachots, sans cesser de s'inquiéter tout le long du chemin. A l'aube, la tête d'un Harry frénétique était apparue dans les cendres froides de sa cheminée, suivie de près par celles d'Albus et de Minerva. Littéralement tiré du lit par leurs trois voix alarmées, il avait quitté à regret les bras de Tonks, qui avait vaguement grommelé quelque chose avant de se rendormir. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre un traître mot, hormis qu'il devait les rejoindre de toute urgence. Depuis Coleraine, où lui et sa bien-aimée s'étaient installés près de la Chaussée des Géants, il s'était donc aussitôt lancé en chemin à dos d'Hippogriffe, ce cher Buck ayant gracieusement accepté de se réveiller et de le porter. A deux reprises, encore à moitié endormi d'avoir été réveillé aux aurores, Remus avait manqué glisser de sa monture et plonger dans les eaux froides du Canal du Nord. Finalement, il était rendu à Poudlard en à peine quatre heures, temps record même pour un Hippogriffe, mais toujours aussi fatigué et désormais courbaturé de partout.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se dit qu'il commençait à rouiller et à vieillir… Soupirant à nouveau, il descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots. Pourquoi devait-il se rendre là ? Il n'avait jamais supporté ces lieux sinistres, pour plusieurs raisons, dont celle que Severus y habitait. L'avait-on convoqué à cause du Serpentard ?

Il se demanda à quelle porte frapper, salle de classe ou bureau, mais les deux étaient vides. Il se dirigea donc vers le fond du couloir, les appartements de Rogue : l'odeur prenante du sang l'assaillit en pleine face, ainsi qu'un relent animal qu'il avait déjà senti mais qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Cognant doucement à la porte, Remus ne patienta pas longtemps et ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit aussitôt.

«Remus !» Les deux amis s'étreignirent, heureux de se revoir, puis Potter le fit entrer sans plus attendre.

«Harry, que faisons-nous _ici_ ? Où est Severus ?»

Silencieux, le jeune professeur le conduisit dans la chambre plongée dans le noir : on n'y voyait goutte, et même avec sa vision lycanthropique, Lupin avait du mal à distinguer la forme pâle allongée sur le lit.

«On a dû tirer de lourds rideaux devant les fenêtres, car il ne supporte plus la lumière du soleil, expliqua Harry en allumant une bougie.»

Remus retint son souffle. Si une faible respiration n'avait pas soulevé les draps, il aurait cru voir un mort : Rogue, à la fois raide et sans force, avait toute la physionomie d'un cadavre. Les joues creusées tant il était devenu maigre, il paraissait vingt ans de plus, ses traits marqués et ses yeux cernés accusant la déchéance et l'épuisement de son corps. Ses mains osseuses reposaient légèrement écartées du corps, paumes offertes comme en prière. Une transfusion était attachée à son bras gauche, le nourrissant en sang.

Le voir dans cet état en était écoeurant et Lupin avait placé involontairement une main devant sa bouche. Posant la chandelle sur le chevet, Harry se pencha vers son ancien professeur impassible et défit le bandage entourant son cou. Quand il découvrit les deux marques entourées de veines violacées, Remus reconnut quelle était la puanteur fauve qu'il avait perçue en entrant : c'était celle d'une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang, un vampire.

«Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

«- Pratiquement trois semaines… Il s'est fait attaqué par le vampire qu'on était sensé chasser lors de la battue du mois dernier…

«- J'en ai entendu parlé…

«- L'attitude de Rogue était louche depuis le début, mais… enfin, tu le connais ?... Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il n'était pas très _coopératif_… Il s'affaiblissait à une vitesse inquiétante. Quand on a finalement pu le forcer à se mettre au repos, j'ai monté la garde à ses côtés : je voulais voir ce monstre ! Ce vampire... Je l'ai vu cette nuit…»

La voix de Harry s'assourdit à ces mots et se tut. Lupin le vit déglutir avant de reprendre : «Depuis, Rogue est littéralement à l'agonie… Il n'est plus capable de faire un mouvement… Avant, il nous empêchait d'examiner ses marques sur sa nuque… Mais même ça, il n'a plus la force et la volonté de nous les cacher…» Disant cela, Potter banda à nouveau le cou de Severus : il semblait incapable de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Remus le remarqua et fronça les sourcils : «Que ne me dis-tu pas, Harry ?

«- Ce vampire…

«- Oui ? Tu l'as reconnu ?» Exhalant profondément, le jeune professeur rabattit les couvertures sous le menton de Rogue, puis lâcha le nom dans un souffle : «Malefoy… Lucius Malefoy…»

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux en broussailles, Lupin repéra une chaise près de la porte et s'y laissa tomber : «Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Mais enfin… Tu l'as vu tout comme moi, pas vrai ? Lui et son fils se sont entretués sous nos yeux !

«- Oui, nous l'avons _cru_ ! s'exclama Harry. Mais en réalité, on n'a jamais vu la fin de leur combat et aucun des deux corps n'a été retrouvé !!

«- C'est pour ça qu'on avait conclu…

«- De manière trop hâtive ! le coupa le Gryffondor en haussant le ton.» Lupin jeta un vague coup d'œil inquiet à Rogue, qui semblait plonger dans le coma le plus profond, sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. «C'était lui ! reprit Harry en parlant plus bas. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu à ses yeux…

«- Il est parti quand tu l'as surpris ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas…

«- J'ai utilisé un miroir… Il s'est enfui en fracassant cette fenêtre.» Remus se dirigea vers les rideaux et écarta légèrement l'épaisse tenture pour regarder en contrebas : les cachots de Poudlard situés sous le château avaient la particularité de ne pas être enfoncés dans le sol et de donner sur l'à-pic de la falaise que surplombait l'école. Une sacrée chute, même pour un vampire !

«Cela donne en plein dans le lac, nota Lupin pour lui-même. Or les vampires ont une «sainte» horreur de l'eau et l'évitent comme un acide… Elle peut putréfier leur chair, le savais-tu ?

«- Seulement après y avoir séjourné plusieurs heures, commenta Harry nonchalamment.

«- Quand bien même, un vampire a beau être résistant, une chute pareille peut lui être fatale ! Même un loup-garou n'y survivrait pas, je sais de quoi je parle ! Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est pas tué en tombant ? Il est peut-être déjà en train de pourrir au fond du lac !

«- Je me suis penché aussitôt quand il a disparu, et je n'ai vu aucun remous à la surface…

«- Alors, je ne vois qu'une solution, enchaîna Remus. La falaise présente de petits escarpements par endroit : il a dû s'y accrocher… et faire très vite pour que tu ne l'ais pas vu : il devait avoir Lucifer et tous ses diables à ses trousses !

«- Sans doute, marmonna Harry. Sans doute…» Il était las et partit s'installer sur la chaise qu'avait quittée Lupin. Ce dernier examinait encore les extérieurs quand un faible gémissement résonna du lit : ayant trop écarté les rideaux, Remus avait laisser s'échapper un rayon de soleil qui venait frapper Severus en plein visage. Abandonnant son examen, Lupin permit à la pièce de replonger dans le noir. Se rapprochant de Harry, il se lissa la moustache d'un air perplexe : «Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Où sont Minerva et Albus ? Rusard m'a dit qu'ils m'attendaient avec toi…

«- Vont pas tarder, je pense, répondit lentement Potter. Sont dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner des élèves… C'est bientôt midi…

«- Et moi dans cette affaire ?

«- On a besoin d'un remplaçant aux cours de potions…» Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire malicieux : «Je sais que l'alchimie n'est pas vraiment ta partie, mais j'ai insisté… J'ai agi en égoïste… J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider…

«- Je comprends tout à fait, Harry… Mais t'aider en quoi, exactement ?

«- J'ai peur… que ce ne soit la dernière ligne droite pour Rogue… Cette nuit, il entamera sa transformation définitive… Il devra la combattre, mais _résister_… il n'y arrivera pas ! On peut… l'_aider_ d'une certaine manière…

«- Comment ?... Tu sais, sans me vanter, je pense avoir une certaine expérience des vampires, pour avoir été moi aussi professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère ? Et donc… très franchement, je ne vois ce que nous pouvons faire ! Le virus du vampirisme, ou le poison, peu importe, n'a pas de vaccin que je sache ! Aucun antidote n'existe !

«- Tu as entendu parler de Bram Van Helsing, petit-fils du célèbre professeur du même nom ?... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, mais Sanguini qui a conversé avec lui m'en a touché quelques mots… Il a évoqué un dispositif qui permettrait de guérir les victimes du vampirisme avant leur complète transformation… Il a appelé ça le _«kaléidoscope circulaire»_… Tu saisis ce que ça implique ?»

Pâlissant malgré lui, Lupin s'appuya au linteau de la cheminée. Il regarda Severus puis son jeune ami avec effroi : «Je n'ai que trop saisi… Et je trouve ce procédé monstrueux !!

«- Voyons, Remus ! le taquina amèrement Potter. C'est le seul moyen qui existe pour tenter… je dis bien _'tenter'_ !... d'enrailler le processus… en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… Et après tout… Ne dit-on pas que le remède est parfois pire que la maladie ?»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_"Sadique" ? Mwoua, "sadique" ?! Meuh non !! (un tout p'tit peu, ch'est tout... pas plus que les autres... ;-p)_

_Je ne vous promets pas d'aller beaucoup plus vite pour poster le chapitre suivant (croisons les doigts, p't-être cette semaine, mais j'y crois pas...), car je dois préparer un petit stage pour lundi prochain..._

_PS : le mot "lycanthropique" n'existe absolument pas... (quel "beau" néologisme que voilà !)_

_A plus !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello ! J'ai tardé pour écrire ce chapitre, je m'en excuse. Mais faut dire aussi qu'entre temps j'ai eu un petit stage dans mon école de formation, que j'en ai préparé un autre (professionnel cette fois... prions pour que ça fonctionne !)... et que j'ai aussi eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, que j'ai un peu fini en "coup de vent" cet aprèm. Figurez-vous que je pars au ski cette nuit (yyyeess !!), donc je serez encore absente une semaine. Je me devais donc de vous livrer au moins un chapitre ! C'est fait._

_Bonne lecture ! ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry avait «réquisitionné» la salle sur demande : toute personne qui tenterait d'y entrer avant la fin des prochaines vingt-quatre heures, même pour atteindre la réserve parallèle, risquerait d'anéantir «l'expérience». Car cela en était bien une : tout ce dispositif était une expérience boiteuse qui n'avait peut-être pas la moindre chance de fonctionner. Après tout, Bram Van Helsing lui-même n'avait jamais expérimenté son invention, sensée délivrer les victimes du vampirisme de leur malédiction. Du moins, était-ce ce que Sanguini avait bien voulu lui raconter…

Pour le profane, le kaléidoscope circulaire pouvait paraître incongrûment quelconque ; son «assemblage» semblait même ahurissant de simplicité, le rendant ridicule. Son efficacité ne paraissait du coup qu'illusoire. Harry en avait bien conscience, sentant dans son dos le regard à la fois désapprobateur, sceptique et inquiet de Remus.

«C'es une folie, répéta ce dernier. Toute cette… _farce_ lui fera plus de mal que de bien ! Si cela ne l'a pas tué avant l'aube…

«- Alors soit la malédiction aura disparu, soit les rayons du soleil l'achèveront.» La voix du jeune professeur avait sonné de manière cinglante. Les mises en garde de Lupin, Dumbledore et MacGonagall lui tournaient la tête. Mais quel autre choix leur restait-il ? «S'il meurt, asséna le Gryffondor sans un regard pour Lupin, quelque soit la façon dont il doit mourir, j'en prends la responsabilité…»

Le sujet était clos. Harry regarda leur «installation» une dernière fois : la salle sur demande avait pris une forme octogonale. Chacune de ses huit faces étaient un miroir, même la porte quand elle se refermait. Le sol lui-même en était un, ainsi que la coupole du plafond. Mais dans l'immédiat, ils étaient opaques : les deux sorciers leur rendraient leur réflexion en quittant la salle. En son centre, ils avaient étendu, nu, Severus, qui geignait et tremblait spasmodiquement.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois au matin, Remus avait l'impression que son état avait empiré à vue d'œil : la peau devenue presque translucide du Serpentard semblait à présent marbrée. Elle était froide au toucher, et le lycanthrope avait cru porter un cadavre en aidant Harry à le transporter. Paradoxalement, Rogue devait souffrir d'une violente fièvre intérieure car son souffle était brûlant. Comme fasciné, Lupin ne pouvait détacher son regard de son cou, où les deux morsures à gauche semblaient pulser, tandis que la carotide droite, frénétique, pompait rapidement, trop rapidement, le sang du cœur vers le cerveau… _Merlin ! Mais même s'il survit à cette nuit… dans quel état demeura-t-il ?_ En proie au malaise, Remus observa les veines violettes qui partaient de la blessure en se ramifiant le long de la joue gauche, de l'épaule, du bras et de la poitrine. Il ne pouvait se détourner du triste «tableau» que leur donnait à voir Severus. Ce dernier réagit soudain en laissant rouler sa tête vers eux : ses paupières sombres craquelèrent et deux yeux brillants vrillèrent les deux Gryffondors.

«Harry ! cria Remus, son instinct d'homme-loup ne le trompant jamais. On sort ! Maintenant !! Vite !!»

Il prit son ami par le bras et se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était lui aussi laissé hypnotiser par ce spectacle morbide. Avec horreur, il eut juste le temps de constater que Rogue avait cessé de trembler et semblait s'être redressé sur les coudes. Il se traînait vers eux, nota Remus. _Cette chose_ se traînait vers eux ! A moitié hystérique, il entendit dans un rêve Harry crier : «_Reflectio_ !!». Un éclair les éblouit et le jeune professeur referma la porte sur eux : un hurlement étouffé retentit derrière le mur qui se reformait, recouvrant et cachant la salle sur demande. Quand cette dernière disparut, tout fut silence.

«La salle demeura inaccessible jusqu'à demain matin, marmonna Harry qui reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre le bord d'une fenêtre.

«- Cela ne fonctionnera pas ! éructa Lupin, tombé à genoux.

«- Alors le soleil qui rentrera par la porte se reflétera sur les miroirs, et tuera la créature qu'il sera devenu…

«- Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux à l'instant ? Il est déjà transformé !» Harry ne répliqua rien. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire, même si Remus persistait à ne pas le reconnaître. Il ferma les yeux de fatigue et espéra, comme il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le faire pour son ancien et honni maître des potions ; il espéra que Lupin avait tord et que le lendemain matin Severus serait toujours vivant dans cette salle…

----------

L'instant d'avant, il rampait nu au sol, attiré par une odeur de sang tel une bête féroce. Puis, il y avait eu un grand éclair de lumière magnifique : il s'était vu nimbé de blanc, et pendant un court instant, il s'était senti pleinement lucide. Cela faisait des jours que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il vit son pauvre corps, ravagé par le vampirisme, mais il n'en fut pas horrifié. En réalité, il crut qu'il était mort : en tant qu'alchimiste, il considérait la lumière comme la matière ultime, la limite de la transformation chimique de tous les corps ; un pouvoir et un état aussi difficile à obtenir que la pierre philosophale ; or, il lui semblait se fondre dans cette lumière aveuglante ; l'idée que son cadavre débile et monstrueux allait atteindre cet aboutissement apaisait son âme tourmentée. Il avait littéralement vécu une vie de souffrance, et ces derniers jours obnubilés par Lucius l'avaient plus accablé que des années de faux dévouement envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'était fini, mort… mort… mort…

Une douleur inhumaine lui frappa soudain le crâne, comme autant de coups portés par une multitude de _Doloris_. Les paupières serrées, un hurlement lui déchira les oreilles et il comprit que ce son affreux sortait de sa gorge. Il devait le reconnaître : il était toujours vivant. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussitôt : incapable de les refermer, il ne pouvait échapper à sa propre image.

Partout et à l'infini, des miroirs le démultipliaient. La coupole du plafond l'emmenait dans des hauteurs vertigineuses, mais le pire était le sol, qui était comme un gouffre sans fin. Il se força à ne regarder que les murs, mais peine perdue. Comment échapper à une quelconque dimension, que ce soit les points cardinaux, le levant et le couchant, la chute et l'élévation, dans une pièce qui n'était que réflexion pure ?

Ses paupières refusant toujours de se fermer, il plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. Sa tête tourbillonnait, il eut un vertige et un haut-le-cœur : mais il ne rendit rien, sa bouche demeurant désespérément sèche. Il avait soif, il voulait du sang. Ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait, il se mordit le poignet et aspira avec avidité son propre fluide vitale. La sueur coulait de son front alors qu'il satisfait son besoin, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'affamait et se tuait en même temps.

Les pleurs improbables d'un nourrisson retentirent. Détournant son attention, il n'avait pas remarqué que les miroirs ne le reflétaient plus. Autour de lui, il y avait un décor : c'était une chambre où une femme dans un lit berçait doucement un nouveau-né. Un homme au nez aquilin regardait sa toute nouvelle fierté avec amour. Severus ne reconnut pas tout de suite son père et sa mère, car il ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux.

La douleur revint dans sa tête, l'aveuglant un instant. Une autre chambre, _sa_ chambre : il était au pied d'un lit, ses cheveux en bataille rabattus sur son front. Au dessus de lui, les ombres de ses parents poussaient des hauts cris : l'homme avait surpris sa sorcière de femme usant de la magie pour amuser son fils. Eileen faisait toujours de beaux papillons colorés pour le petit Severus, qui essayait vainement de les attraper. Mais désormais, il n'y aurait plus de papillons. Serrant ses genoux contre lui, il cacha sa figure pour pleurer.

Tout tourna une nouvelle fois, puis Rogue se vit lui-même assis sous le Choixpeau magique pour la cérémonie de répartition. Il voulait devenir fort, il voulait honorer le sang de sa mère ; il se vengerait un jour de son père, il lui rendrait coup pour coup. Il allait prouver aux yeux des autres qu'il valait autant qu'eux, non, qu'il les surpassait tous. Le Choixpeau cria : «Serpentard !!». Il sourit intérieurement : au moins, allait-il dans la maison de sa mère.

Rogue passa ses mains devant ses yeux, tandis que le décor changeait à nouveau. Pourquoi voyait-il tous ses souvenirs comme s'il était spectateur ? Un coup le fit tomber et il découvrit avec horreur son père penché au-dessus de lui. Il vociférait, mais l'adolescent à ses pieds ne comprenait pas un mot : le jeune homme tâta ses oreilles et sursauta en les découvrant en sang. La ceinture claqua à nouveau dans son dos, encore et encore. Il aurait pu l'arrêter à tout moment, mais il n'arrivait jamais à user de la magie contre son père. A croire qu'un sort l'en empêchait.

Le dos rouge de ces coups reçus pourtant vingt ans auparavant, Rogue reprit lentement son souffle, recroquevillé en boule sur le sol. Une main douce effleura ses cheveux : il n'était plus ni chez lui, ni à Poudlard, mais au manoir Malefoy, allongé sur le carrelage noir du bureau du seigneur Abraxas. Le grand homme était cependant mort, et son fils avait fait de cette pièce la sienne : il interdisait à quiconque d'y entrer, même à sa propre mère. Mais Lucius y avait emmené Severus. Non pas qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais il le dominait. Son petit Prince se laissait faire. Et incliné vers lui, il caressait ses mèches, son front, posant parfois des baisers dans sa nuque.

Rogue se rappela soudain ses crocs contre son cou. Il roula sur lui-même pour se dégager, mais il était seul, étendu dans l'herbe. Il faisait nuit et une bruine glaciale tétanisait son corps. Il eut à nouveau conscience de sa déchéance, mais cette fois nulle blessure due à un vampire : trois griffures de loup-garou profondes barraient son torse. Quelqu'un était encore penché vers lui. Il reconnut Potter. Le Maraudeur lui demanda s'il l'entendait. Evidemment, mais il ne lui fit pas plaisir de lui répondre. Si seulement il pouvait fermer les yeux.

Un tournis supplémentaire et il se retrouva à genoux, au milieu d'une étoile cabalistique. Son bras lui cuisait, mais cette souffrance n'était rien : un esprit étranger et intrinsèquement maléfique envahissait petit à petit chaque partiel de son être. La voix de son nouveau Maître siffla contre son cœur, lui retournant les entrailles : _«Je t'accueille parmi mes Mangemorts, jeune Severus Rogue. Sois-moi fidèle. Que ta vie soit mienne, et tu n'auras pas à le regretter…»_ Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait ? _«Tu doutes, c'est normal, mais je ne le tolérai pas plus longtemps…»_ Un tiraillement comprima son avant-bras gauche, puis la tension se relâcha. Il inspira profondément. _«Relève la tête, Severus. Je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites de tout ton cœur : une vengeance…»_

Le sang lui éclaboussa le visage. A ses pieds, gisait le cadavre disloqué de son père. Encore et encore, il l'avait massacré, passant en revue tous les sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait. Il l'avait achevé à coup d'_Endoloris_, n'arrêtant le sort que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le cœur de son père avait lâché sous la pression. Bizarrement, aucun charme ne l'avait retenu de commettre l'effroyable. Vengé, il était vengé. Et cette fois, il vomit pour de bon, de la bile, du sang… Les crampes ne lui laissaient aucun répit : les yeux grands ouverts, il ne voyait que du rouge. Il ne pouvait avoir voulu _ça_ ?! Un rire sardonique résonna dans sa tête et il perdit connaissance.

Pas longtemps, car il fuyait à présent des Aurors qui les avait surpris dans une expédition punitive : les choses avaient dégénérés lorsque Roldolphus, Barty et Bellatrix s'étaient mis à torturer les Londubat. Severus avait essayé de les en empêcher, mais la femme l'avait repoussé d'un _Expelliarmus_. Cependant l'Ordre du Phénix avait au moins réussi à s'emparer des Lestrange, tandis qu'il coursait les Mangemorts en déroute. Très blanc, Severus sentait la fièvre le dévorer. Il trébucha.

Un vieil homme lui parlait doucement, mais il était trop malade pour le comprendre. Une main douce caressait son front : le geste se voulait apaisant, mais il le terrorisa. Il commença à s'agiter, tâchant de se dégager de chaînes imaginaires. Son avant-bras gauche était en feu, et rien ne parvenait à le soulager. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il voulait mourir, _laissez-moi mourir !_

Il roula sur lui-même : le monde changeait encore et encore. Il se vit enfin adulte. Il revit Harry Potter et ressentit à nouveau le sentiment de haine qu'il avait depuis longtemps nourri envers le garçon. Il se vit encore à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit dans son corps la torture que se chargea de lui donner Bellatrix. Combien de fois avait-il supplié la Mort de le prendre ? Combien de fois ?!

Et la Mort avait alors pris visage : beau et étrangement jeune sous sa peau diaphane, Lucius s'était emparé de lui. Il s'était abandonné, car il n'avait jamais résisté à Lucius. Il l'avait laissé le mordre et boire son sang. Il lui avait ouvert sa porte quand il était revenu. Il l'avait appelé avec désespoir quand il ne venait pas. Il s'était donné tout entier, car c'était la seule choses qu'il eut jamais su faire : lui qui avait ardemment désiré soumettre, il avait toujours _rampé_. Devant son père, devant Voldemort, devant Albus, devant sa mère, devant Lucius…

Il était entouré de miroirs, et il se voyait à l'infini. Sa soif de sang était tarie et sa fièvre vampirique avait disparu. Lentement, il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

----------

Le soleil s'engouffra dans la pièce et deux silhouettes formèrent deux ombres dans le pourtour de la porte. Il tendit les mains vers la lumière, comme un mourant entrant en pâmoison. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mais il se trompa en reconnaissant Potter : «_James_…» Il eut un sourire. Sa voix était rauque, mais ferme : «_Harry_… Stupide Gryffondor… Toujours à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas...»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Honnêtement, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais écrire (je parle de toute la partie dans le kaléidoscope), mais au final je trouve que ça rend pas trop mal... Hein ? sadique ? mais vous devriez être habitués depuis le temps, non ?_ _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu..._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Severus aura le temps de souffler un peu. Je vais laisser se remettre de ses émotions, le pôvre petit, avant de..._

_NB : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui, certainement, parsèment le texte. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me relire. Mais je corrigerai les éventuelles fautes à mon retour..._

_Edit du 24 fév : avant le chapitre suivant (pas fini), je vous informe que je suis "I'm back" et en un seul morceau (ce qui n'était pas couru d'avance, car moi et le ski ça fait trois...). J'ai corrigé quelques coquilles (mais des fautes ont dû m'échapper encore) ainsi que la plus grosse erreur de mon chapitre (carotide ! carotide !!) dont je m'excuse. Pourtant, je n'étais pas si mauvaise en biologie... mais voyez-vous, j'ai passé ces cinq dernières années à occulter les matières scientifiques... (depuis la fin de la 1ère) : une réaction stupide due à mon aversion pour les maths... Bref, je prendrai le temps d'ouvrir une encyclopédie la prochaine fois plutôt que de me fier à mon "instinct" erroné... Encore désolée..._

_A plus !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_La reine de la gamelle sur skis croisés est donc de retour... avec du retard pour changer... Croyez-moi, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas sérieux ; faut vraiment que j'essaye d'être plus régulière dans mon écriture... Surtout vue la somme de textes que j'aimerai fournir... Faut que je me tienne à un emploi du temps : "il y a pu qu'à", comme on dit..._

_Oh, et je m'excuse à nouveau pour le cafouillage lié à une certaine carotide (vous devez tous me prendre pour une ignare maintenant...)..._

_En bref, je vous remercie pour vos avis encore et toujours, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux : la lumière l'éblouit aussitôt. Toute la chambre baignait dans la chaude clarté de l'aurore. Mais le soleil agressait encore sa peau : dévampirisé, certes, mais pas sans séquelles. Et ces dernières étaient humiliantes pour Severus.

Si affaibli à l'extrême, quand il réussissait à bouger la tête sur l'oreiller, cela passait déjà pour un exploit : les membres plus lâches que ceux d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, il n'avait d'autres choix que s'abandonner aux mains de Potter et ce _cher_ loup-garou… Serrant fermement les lèvres, il se contraignait à un silence outré à chaque fois que l'un des deux Gryffondors le redressait, le lavait ou le changeait. Il n'ouvrait la bouche qu'à chaque repas, qu'il avalait avec difficulté mais auxquels il se pliait cependant de bonne grâce : il était conscient que seule une docile volonté pouvait lui permettre de reprendre des forces, même si se faire nourrir comme un enfant lui serrait la gorge. De la même manière, il subissait volontairement la lumière crue du jour sur sa peau pâle et tendue, obligeant son corps à retourner à la vie.

Cela lui demandait un immense effort et une concentration insoupçonnée pour ne pas se tordre sous l'inconfort. Les rayons du soleil lui rappelaient trop son «séjour» dans ce kaléidoscope de l'enfer : renaître au monde diurne avait été plus qu'une épreuve ; pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait pas en parler, même si Albus, Minerva et Pomfresh l'engageaient à s'épancher… La bonne blague ! Comme s'il était du genre à montrer ses souffrances intérieures à autrui !

Seul Harry en réalité ne l'accablait pas par une bienveillance maladroite ; il l'admettait avec peine, mais le jeune professeur avait eu le tact de ne jamais évoquer devant lui l'épisode de la salle sur demande. Lupin lui-même, pourtant d'un naturel si discret, n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une allusion sur le sujet : le regard tranchant, certes fatigué mais toujours alerte, de Severus l'avait engagé à fermer à l'avenir sa «grande gueule»…

Se pouvait-il que vers la fin son état ait paru si traumatisant pour les autres ? Severus reconnaissait qu'à un certain stade il n'avait plus été conscient de son entourage : il n'avait constaté la déchéance de son corps qu'une fois «réveillé» par les miroirs infinis du kaléidoscope : la vision de son être décharné, hanté et squelettique avait dû être insoutenable pour tous ceux qui s'étaient occupés de lui durant sa «maladie»… Severus, honteux, accusait sa faiblesse qui l'avait aliéné à Lucius pendant des semaines : même s'il savait que lutter contre un vampire qui avait fait de vous sa victime était implicitement impossible, il n'en était pas moins rongé par une amère culpabilité…

Cela dit, sa plus grande humiliation ne se trouvait pas là : chaque nuit, le souvenir de ses étreintes morbides avec Malefoy le torturait dans sa chair. Il se réveillait en sueur, tremblant et balbutiant. Aussitôt et sans un mot, il sentait la main de Potter sur son front. Cette simple caresse le calmait et le rendormait. Mais les cauchemars revenaient, insatiables, plusieurs fois par nuit ; et toujours le Gryffondor le réconfortait, silencieux et apaisant. Son esprit troublé et épuisé s'était ainsi rendu compte que le jeune professeur campait dans sa chambre pour le veiller, en vrai garde-malade : Severus en avait été confus, d'autant plus que la présence du jeune homme se révélait véritablement efficace.

Résigné, il l'avait accepté, comme le reste. Mais chaque matin, son humeur se ressentait, proportionnelle à la honte qui parfois l'étouffait…

Or la dernière nuit avait été particulièrement difficile et il se réveillait fatigué. Il avait la peau moite et sentait son front chaud. Légèrement haletant, il laissa Harry remplacer son bandage sur son cou : les veines foncées qui étaient apparues sur sa joue gauche, son torse et son bras commençaient à se résorber ; les deux morsures n'étaient plus boursouflées et restaient seulement un peu rougeâtres. Pendant que Potter nettoyait la plaie, la sensation aigue d'une piqûre le fit involontairement grincer des dents. Le jeune homme s'excusa et reprit ses gestes plus doucement, mais Severus demeura crispé pendant toute l'«opération». Quand Harry s'écarta, le soleil percuta à nouveau le visage du Serpentard, dont les yeux se plissèrent douloureusement sous l'agression.

«Je vais tirer les rideaux, proposa Potter en le rebordant.

«- Ne renvoyez pas cette chambre aux ténèbres, siffla le maître des potions. La lumière… Cette _foutue_ lumière me fait mal… Mais je préfère cette souffrance-là… au réconfort faussé de l'ombre… Au moins, ce soleil me dit que je suis toujours en vie…»

Harry lui répondit par un petit rire : «Vous n'avez pas perdu votre _verve poétique_, professeur ! Mais je ne me serais jamais douter que votre sadisme cachait en réalité un masochisme refoulé…

«- Vos remarques insultantes me laissent froid, Potter…» Il aurait voulu donner à sa voix tout son cassant légendaire, mais il ne parvint qu'à croasser. Sa sentence se termina en une toux sèche, qu'il essaya de contenir de manière apoplectique. Quand il put à nouveau respirer normalement, Potter lui fit boire un verre d'eau. Il l'accepta sans rechigner.

----------

Rouvrant les yeux, il constata que les rideaux avaient finalement été tirés, mais il ne se rappelait pas quand. S'était-il endormi ? Sa chambre était éclairée par les bougies et il était seul. Il ne le fut cependant pas longtemps, car Harry entra peu après dans la pièce en portant une cuvette.

«Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas fermer ces satanés rideaux !

«- Oh, bonsoir à vous aussi, _monsieur_ ! Je constate que votre état a positivement progressé : c'est heureux !»

Et sans plus de discours, Potter lui appliqua d'autorité un chiffon froid humide sur son front et ses tempes surchauffés. Severus réprima un frisson en grimaçant : «_Bonsoir_ ? Comment ça… ?

«- Vous avez dormi pratiquement toute la journée à cause de la fièvre. Le soir est tombé depuis deux heures maintenant…

«- Fièvre ?... Et j'ai dormi ?

«- Vous n'avez pas eu de cauchemars, c'est ça ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire. Remus et MacGonagall, qui se sont relayés auprès de vous toute la journée, ont dit que vous n'aviez pas semblé agité dans votre sommeil… Ne vous inquiétez pas : vous ne devez la fièvre qu'à une trop grande fatigue. Dans un sens, c'est bon signe : avec de la chance, vous devriez avoir des nuits un peu plus complètes dorénavant… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

«- Mieux, souffla Rogue, surpris de l'admettre.»

Comme d'habitude, il se laissa nourrir par le jeune homme, mais s'étonna d'avoir faim. Il eut ensuite droit aux inévitables potions médicinales de Mme Pomfresh : elles étaient si infectes qu'il s'était promis de donner des cours à cette infirmière de malheur quand il irait mieux… Il observa finalement Harry se préparer pour la nuit : le Gryffondor dormait sur un sofa qu'il traînait chaque soir dans la chambre. Severus doutait qu'il dormît bien là-dessus : «Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici, vous savez, Potter…

«- Je sais.

«- Alors, pourquoi… ?

«- Que vous dire ? soupira le Survivant en se tournant vers lui. Ca va peut-être vous étonner, mais j'ai été très inquiet pour vous…

«- Si ça m'étonne ? s'étrangla Rogue. Vous êtes loin du compte… Je suis persuadé que votre plus grand rêve a toujours été de me voir entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres… A défaut de mon ancien _maître_, que ç'ait finalement été Lucius a dû vous réjouir ?»

Harry était sur ses gardes : le sujet était miné. De plus, c'était la première fois que le professeur évoquait directement Malefoy et sa mésaventure avec lui. Remouillant le chiffon dans la cuvette, il essuya avec encore plus d'attention le visage échauffé du convalescent : «Bien au contraire… Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai effectivement eu cette envie… Je ne vous aimais pas à l'époque. Mais j'ai appris à vous apprécier, ou plutôt à respecter l'homme de valeur que vous êtes réellement… malgré, bien sûr, ajouta le Gryffondor sur un ton moqueur, votre caractère de cochon et votre fierté mal placée !

«- Ma _quoi_ ? suffoqua Severus.»

Harry riait sans pouvoir se retenir : «Je plaisante ! Déridez-vous enfin !

«- Je ne comprends pas votre sens de l'humour, fit Rogue d'un air renfrogné.»

Abandonnant le chiffon dans la cuvette, le jeune homme s'éclipsa, toujours en rigolant, et revint quelques instants après en pyjama. Severus l'examina distraitement : se pouvait-il que ce morveux se fit du soucis pour lui ? _Ridicule !_ Ne laissant qu'une bougie allumée, Harry s'allongea sur son sofa en cherchant la bonne position pour s'installer, sans y réussir visiblement.

«Potter… Est-ce que vous dormez bien ?

«- Pas vraiment, répondit franchement le Gryffondor en remuant une fois de plus. Mais je dors tout de même, merci de votre sollicitude…» Se mordant les lèvres, Severus sembla prendre une décision ; observant son propre lit à deux places, il déglutit rapidement et se lança : «Ecoutez… Je n'occupe que la moitié de mon matelas. Il y a donc de la place pour vous, si vous le souhaitez…»

Harry se redressa brusquement : «Que… ?

«- A moins que l'idée de dormir à côté d'une loque humaine vous répugne, je pense néanmoins que votre nuit sera meilleure sur un vrai matelas…» Osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux, Severus prit l'air choqué de Potter pour du dégoût. Il pâlit : «Désolé de vous avoir offusqué, murmura-t-il précipitamment. C'était une simple… proposition… Je sais combien je vous suis _déplaisant_… j'ignorais que c'était à ce point… N'en parlons plus…

«- Non, non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse !»

Mais Severus semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu et avait fermé les yeux, les traits contractés. Se rallongeant dans une position toujours aussi inconfortable, Harry essaya de réfléchir à la tournure singulière de leur situation qu'impliquaient les paroles de Rogue : se pouvait-il que ce dernier s'inquiétât de son bien-être ? _Ridicule !_

De son côté, Severus se donnait mentalement des baffes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer une telle chose ? Outre l'indécence qu'elle contenait, comment avait-il pu proposer _cela_ à _Harry Potter_ ? Merlin ! Il se sentait misérablement malheureux…

Sursautant, il sentit un poids nouveau à ses côtés : éberlué, il fixa, incrédule, le Gryffondor entrer dans _ses_ draps. Ne s'allongeant qu'à moitié, le jeune homme lui renvoya son regard, prudemment : «Si vous avez changé d'avis et que je gêne, je peux retourner sur le sofa…

«- …

«- J'ai compris.» Harry se redressa tout à fait pour quitter le lit, mais Severus l'arrêta : «Ne faites pas l'idiot, restez où vous êtes… J'espère seulement que vous ne bougez pas trop quand vous dormez…»

Obéissant, le jeune professeur se glissa avec un soulagement visible dans les couvertures. Se mettant sur le flanc droit, il était ainsi face à Rogue, dont il remarqua les joues encore rouges. Cependant, il aurait parié que ces rougeurs n'étaient pas dues à la fièvre : «Détendez-vous, _professeur_… Ne vous inquiétez pas, _je_ ne me fais pas d'idée…» Le maître des potions le fusilla du regard : «Et vous feriez une grossière erreur en vous en faisant une !

«- En me faisant _quoi_ ?» Les yeux de Rogue roulèrent d'exaspération dans leurs orbites et il tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir ce gamin dans son champ de vision. Il fixa la bougie quelques minutes : pendant les longues nuits où il se torturait d'angoisse, ignorant si Lucius reviendrait pour le prendre, il était resté des heures éveillé, s'hypnotisant à regarder la flamme d'une chandelle pour ne pas s'endormir. Or il était manifeste que, depuis son passage dans le kaléidoscope, il n'avait plus eu aucun signe de Malefoy ; un vampire n'abandonnait pourtant pas si facilement sa victime… A un niveau proche de l'inconscient, Severus se sentait rassuré d'avoir Potter à côté de lui… _N'importe quoi !_

Se traitant de lâche et de sénile, Rogue tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'objet de sa méprise : le jeune professeur était déjà endormi, respirant doucement. Le Serpentard constata les cernes qui marquaient ce visage visiblement amaigri : Severus ressentit une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité. Et derrière elle, un sentiment diffus le taraudait et formait un nœud dans son ventre : un sentiment qui naissait à son insu alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de cette figure à la fois douce et virile. Une sensation curieuse qui lui faisait penser que _Harry_ était sans doute plus beau sans lunettes…

Rougissant plus encore et mettant ce délire sur le compte de la fièvre, Rogue ferma résolument les yeux : _toi non plus, ne te fais pas d'idée, Severus_…

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_Le chapitre suivant est un peu incertain pour le déroulement des faits... De plus, un personnage pas encore apparu (mais déjà évoqué...) me cause quelques soucis... A suivre, donc... ;-)_

_A plus !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Vous avez ce chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu (avouez que ça change ! ;-) ) : le personnage qui me posait problème ne m'en pose plus et j'ai même aimé écrire ce chapitre grâce à lui !_

_A ce propos, tout le monde semble avoir cru que je parlais de Lucius ! Mais Lucius est déjà apparu "en chair et en crocs", alors que le perso dont je parlais n'avait été jusque maintenant qu'évoqué... Je suis assez contente de lui. Maintenant, c'est à vous de juger, s'il vous plaît ou non ! __Et vous n'avez plus qu'à lire pour découvrir de qui il s'agit !!_

_Mais avant cela, je tiens à remercier mes "anonymes" (le faisais jamais, c'est pas bien), à savoir : Nepheria (fidèle au poste !), Milady et Schkan !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry contempla l'Allée des Embrumes en soupirant : le jour, cet endroit été déjà sordide, mais la nuit il était sinistre… et pour tout dire peu engageant. Les ombres semblaient se mouvoir comme du brouillard, pour se matérialiser dans les ténèbres : aussi inconsistantes que des fantômes, et pourtant si tangibles ; comme les monstres dans les chambres d'enfants…

Le Gryffondor se secoua en frissonnant : comment pouvait-il avoir combattu Voldemort s'il tremblait comme une feuille à l'entrée d'une ruelle mal éclairée ? Il se retourna vers Rogue, dont le visage affichait, en façade du moins, la plus grande impassibilité. Le jeune homme réprima l'envie de frotter sa cicatrice qui le démangeait : «Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller ? demanda Harry. Dans votre état, ce n'est peut-être pas très…

«- Potter, claqua la voix du Maître des Potions. Après trois semaines de convalescence _forcée_, je vous assure que je me porte comme un charme. Je suis tout à fait en état de subir cette… _rencontre_…»

Son ton n'était pourtant pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait souhaité. En son fort intérieur, Severus appréhendait sa démarche ; trop de souvenirs et de marques meurtrissaient encore sa chair. Après tout, sa «dévampirisation» ne remontait pas même à un mois… Normal que la proximité d'un vampire le rendît mal à l'aise : ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'intention de se trahir face au _professeur_ Potter.

Ils s'engagèrent donc sans ajouter un mot dans l'allée obscure. Ils ne croisèrent personne et Harry souffla discrètement de soulagement : il ne faisait jamais bon de se promener dans la quartier et d'y être vu. Au fond d'un cul-de-sac, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une très vieille devanture aux linteaux arrachés. Des planches recouvraient entièrement l'ancienne vitrine et le carreau de la porte avait été peint en noir. Le lieu semblait parfaitement abandonné. Rogue regarda les murs sales de la maison avec un mélange de répulsion et de perplexité.

«Potter… J'ai du mal à croire qu'_il_ demeure ici… Vous êtes déjà venu ?

«- Jamais… bien qu'_il_ me l'ait proposé à de nombreuses reprises…»

Ces dernières paroles planèrent au-dessus d'eux pendant un instant de méditation sur les sous-entendus qu'elles contenaient, puis Harry se décida : il tira vivement sur la corde de la sonnette. Des clochettes retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt lentement : un majordome en jaquette noire avança son visage anguleux et sec pour les toiser de ses petits yeux fendus.

«Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, déclara le jeune professeur.

«- Oui, répondit la voix coulante du domestique. Mon maître vous attend.»

Les précédant dans la boutique désaffectée, il les fit monter un escalier étroit et sombre, puis les introduisit dans un salon : ils restèrent tous deux interdits en découvrant la large pièce. Recouvertes de tentures pourpres, toute la salle débordait de voilures et de dentelles, formant ça et là des volutes entre les meubles, les grands tableaux pendus aux murs et les nombreux canapés surchargés de coussins. Au sol, d'épais tapis avaient été disposés sans ordre, dépassant les uns sur les autres. Des plantes en pot exotiques et des bouquets multicolores embroussaillaient un peu plus ce décor chargé, tandis que de lourds chandeliers ouvragés éclairaient parcimonieusement ce salon étouffant.

Quatre hommes, plus ou moins jeunes, et deux femmes y étaient installés. Vêtus uniquement de noir ou de blanc, ils semblaient attendre, assis dans les canapés ou à terre. L'une des femmes, la plus âgée, recouverte des pieds à la tête d'un habit strict digne d'une veuve, lisait tranquillement, installée très droite dans un voltaire ; elle ne leva pas les yeux devant les nouveaux arrivants. La deuxième, qui portait une robe légère de coton, discutait avec deux hommes de trente ou quarante ans : ils saluèrent les deux professeurs d'un signe de tête et reprirent leur conversation.

Un troisième homme, aux cheveux blancs soigneusement coiffés et cintré dans un costume trois pièces, vint à leur rencontre, suivi de près par un bel androgyne habillé d'un pantalon de soie noire et d'une chemise claire.

«Le seigneur Sanguini nous avait prévenu de votre visite, messieurs, leur déclara le plus vieux en leur serrant la main. Je m'appelle Dimitri Olounov.» Son nom confirma son léger accent slave. Son sourire était doux et son maintien aristocratique. La soixantaine passée, peut-être, mais indéniablement bel homme. Du reste, toutes les personnes occupant le salon possédaient leur propre beauté : langoureuse, sauvage, altière, arrogante, ou encore angélique comme ce timide jeune homme aux traits féminins et aux cheveux longs. Dimitri se tourna vers lui : «_Séraphitius_ ! Ne reste pas là, lui reprocha-t-il sans colère. Préviens le maître que ses invités sont là…»

Des _hôtes_. Ces gens-là étaient des hôtes, comprit Harry.

Appartenant à un vampire, les hôtes lui étaient voués jusqu'à la mort. Soumis à son autorité, ils veillaient à ses besoins, sortant pour lui le jour, se chargeant de son cercueil lors des déplacements et assurant la «communication» avec les humains extérieurs… Leur seigneur buvait leur sang, mais il ne les mordait jamais pour ne pas risquer de les infecter du virus du vampirisme. Il ne créait ainsi jamais de liens de dépendance physique avec eux, pouvant ainsi les garder avec lui leur vie entière ou les renvoyer à tout moment. En contrepartie, ils bénéficiaient des largesses et de la protection de leur maître.

A préciser que seuls les vampires possédant des biens matériels pouvaient se permettre ce luxe : ils devaient être capables de loger convenablement et de nourrir à leur faim leurs divers familiers. Du reste, s'il était facile pour ces créatures d'imposer leur ascendant sur leurs hôtes, la réglementation en vigueur depuis des siècles dans le monde sorcier les astreignait à un minimum «syndical» : la maltraitance ou une mort suspecte de ces domestiques un peu particuliers étaient sévèrement punies, pouvant aller jusqu'à une exposition solaire mortelle pour le vampire meurtrier. De plus, tous les suceurs de sang et leurs «serviteurs» étaient recensés, les hôtes examinés régulièrement par des médecins pour déceler toute anémie trop importante.

Sanguini devait vivre sur ce système depuis des siècles certainement, en bon vampire _civilisé_ qu'il était. Bien que très puissant, le fait d'être plusieurs fois centenaire lui évitait d'être assujetti à une trop grande soif : les vieux vampires n'avaient physiologiquement besoin de sang que deux ou trois fois par semaine. D'où le nombre relativement restreint d'hôtes auprès de Sanguini. A l'opposé, Harry avait déjà entendu parler de vampires possédant des sortes de harem pour _s'abreuver_ à satiété.

Séraphitius revint leur dire que _le maître_ allait les recevoir ; Dimitri se chargea de les conduire.

«Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous accueillir enfin dans mon modeste chez moi, susurra Sanguini. Mr Rogue… je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer…»

Il les accueillit dans ce qui pouvait passer pour sa _pièce personnelle_ : plus sobre que le salon, elle ne comportait que le nécessaire. Un lit à baldaquin poussé dans un coin, un bureau dos à une cheminée ronflante, et plusieurs fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Harry nota une porte entrebâillée au fond, donnant sur une seconde pièce plongée dans le noir complet : certainement le lieu où Sanguini entreposait son cercueil. Il n'y avait du reste aucune fenêtre susceptible de laisser entrer la lumière pendant le jour dans ces appartements.

«Asseyez-vous, fit le vampire, aimable.» Dimitri s'inclina et allait se retirer lorsque son maître le rappela : «Mr Olounov, veuillez transmettre à _Madame_ Julienne que je souhaiterai lui présenter mes hommages ce soir.» L'hôte sorti, le vampire s'installa face aux professeurs : «Vous avez rencontré Séraphitius ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas montré maladroit ; il n'est à mes côtés que depuis peu et je n'ai pas encore achevé sa formation… Il manque de… «pratique»… Figurez-vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, qu'il occupe la place que je voulais vous offrir, Mr Potter…»

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire indulgent, mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner : s'imaginer lui-même en hôte lui paraissait ridicule, mais il se retenait bien de le dire, car les attentions d'un vampire à votre égard n'étaient jamais risibles… Sanguini eut un rictus, découvrant ses crocs. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent alors ceux de Rogue, resté silencieux, et tous deux s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Puis Mrs Julienne arriva : il s'agissait de la dame vêtue en veuve.

«Ah ! Ma ténébreuse ! la salua son maître en lui prodiguant un baisemain. Vous m'excuserez, messieurs, mais vous êtes arrivés bien tôt et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me sustenter…» Offrant son fauteuil à la femme, il lui présenta un verre «bacchus» et un fin poignard.

«J'avais cru comprendre, intervint Severus, une expression sarcastique sur le visage, que, d'après ce que m'en a dit Mr Potter, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'une ration de sang quotidienne ?» Sans faire attention à eux, Mrs Julienne s'entailla légèrement le poignet au-dessus du verre ; Harry tressaillit en grinçant des dents. «C'est exact, Mr Rogue, rétorqua Sanguini sur un ton égal. Mais il se trouve que, cette nuit, j'avais soif… Cela suffit, chère amie, je vous remercie.» Il tendit un mouchoir à son _hôtesse_ qui banda la plaie avec des gestes mécaniques, démontrant les années de «pratique» qui probablement manquaient encore au jeune Séraphitius, à en croire leur _saigneur_. Puis la femme les quitta. Le vampire reprit son fauteuil et commença à siroter son _breuvage_ ; Harry eut un petit haut-le-cœur et déglutit.

D'un air passablement satisfait, Sanguini jaugea à nouveau le professeur Rogue de ses yeux rétrécis. Le Maître des Potions, bien que visiblement agacé par cet examen, ne dit rien. «Quand cela vous est-il arrivé ?» Harry ne quittait pas de l'œil le Serpentard, attendant sa réaction : «Il y a un mois et demi environ, répondit Severus d'une voix déjà moins impavide.

«- Et combien de temps avez-vous eu de la _visite_ ?

«- Presque trois semaines.»

Finissant son verre, le vampire le déposa sur la table : «Et vous étiez déjà au bord de la transformation ?! Fichtre ! Il était rapide en besogne, celui-là, commenta-t-il avec une moue méprisante. Habituellement, une vampirisation dans les «normes» prend six mois, un an parfois. Et quelques gouttes de sang seulement doivent être prélevées à chaque morsure… Ce genre de chose doit se faire dans les règles de l'Art ! Créer un bel «être de la nuit» est une tâche délicate… Alors dans votre cas, soit ce vampire était fou, soit il vous désirait à la folie. Ce qui revient au même, en un sens…»

Severus s'agita ; il se sentait soudainement très mal face à ce prédateur. Affreusement pâle, il avait une furieuse envie de desserrer son col. Harry vit son malaise, Sanguini également car il fit jouer une petite cloche et aussitôt le majordome en jaquette se présenta : «Apportez du vin pour nos invités.» Peu après, le vampire tendait lui-même un verre à Rogue, qui but une longue gorgée, les mains tremblantes. Un peu de couleur empourpra ses joues et il reposa le verre sur la table : «Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il.

«- Vous êtes tout excusé, Mr Rogue… N'importe quelle _victime_ se trouverait mal à l'évocation de son maître de sang… Mais vous, vous êtes le premier «dévampirisé» ! Bram Van Helsing ne va pas s'en remettre, Mr Potter !

«- J'ai utilisé son invention, précisa le Gryffondor.

«- Hum… Le _kaléidoscope_ ? Un bel objet de torture, si vous voulez mon avis… Mais, quand on voit votre collègue, on peut supposer qu'il est efficace… Même si je trouve étrange que vous ressentiez encore ce vampire dans votre chair…, pointa Sanguini, pensif en observant le Serpentard.

«- Le professeur Rogue n'est guéri que depuis…

«- La vraie raison, coupa Severus. La seule et vraie raison est que lui et moi _étions_… Nous nous connaissions… _bien_. Ce sont les souvenirs qui me taraudent désormais…

«- Vous vous _connaissiez_ ? Il vous désirait donc à la folie…» Le maître des potions ne releva pas, mais ses traits las accusèrent le coup. «Son nom ? s'enquit le vampire.

«- Lucius Malefoy, répondit Harry.»

A l'évocation du Mangemort, le Gryffondor crut discerner un raidissement dans l'attitude nonchalante de Sanguini. Severus le remarqua aussi, fronçant les sourcils : «Vous le saviez ?

«- Non, Mr Rogue, rétorqua le vampire sur un ton froid. J'ignorai qu'il s'agissait de votre maître de sang. En revanche, je savais que l'ancien lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu une créature de la nuit…

«- Et vous n'avez rien dit lors de la battue ? s'indigna Harry.

«- Dénoncer les miens ? Très peu pour moi, Mr Potter.» Sa voix, dangereusement basse, suintait une colère sourde : «Dites ce que vous désirez de moi.

«- Pouvez-vous nous aider à le retrouver ?

«- Pourquoi faire ? _Pourquoi le ferai-je ?_ Vous voulez lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur ? Je vous imaginais plus _subtile_, Mr Potter !…» Le Gryffondor allait répondre, mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps : «_Monsieur_… Lucius est véritablement fou. Il s'est attaqué aux licornes de la Forêt Interdite… Et je sais, en tant qu'alchimiste, et vous savez, en tant que vampire, les propriétés que possède le sang de ces créatures…

«- Oui… Vous voulez dire que le pouvoir de Malefoy s'est développé trop vite, conclut Sanguini, sinistre.» Il se tourna vers Harry, le visage sombre : «Je ne vous aiderai pas, désolé… Mais je vous promets de… _réfléchir_ à votre problème.» Il rappela le majordome pour les escorter vers la sortie, mais les retint sur une impulsion : «Mr Rogue… Me permettez-vous de regarder la cicatrice de votre morsure ?» Severus lui lança un regard noir. Réprimant difficilement les tremblements de ses doigts, il fit glisser son col, révélant les deux traces rouges : «Elles sont encore irritées, nota le vampire… Si j'étais vous, je surveillerai attentivement leur évolution...

«- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry. Que craignez-vous ?

«- Oh, moi, rien ! Mr Rogue est de toute évidence dévampirisé… Les marques persistent, c'est tout… Peut-être n'est-ce rien, mais… Méfiez-vous de ce Lucius si vous décidez de le traquer… Il se pourrait bien qu'il vous trouve avant…» Sanguini tendit la main ; il avait retrouvé son air «avenant» : «Messieurs, au plaisir de vous revoir… Et j'oubliais, Mr Potter, je vous transmets les salutations de mon ami Worpel !» Harry se souvint de ce petit homme à lunettes rencontré à l'occasion d'un repas. Il remercia et il prit congé avec Rogue.

Soupirant profondément, le vampire frotta ses yeux rouges. Derrière lui, quelqu'un ouvrit un peu plus la porte du fond et une silhouette se détacha dans l'entrebâillement : «Vous avez votre confirmation ? attaqua Sanguini sans se retourner. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

«- Activer mes recherches, bien sûr ! _Avec votre aide_, cela va de soi…

«- Je m'en doutais.»

**(à suivre…)**

* * *

_note : Ayez à l'esprit que ne prenant pas en compte le tome 6, Harry dans ma fic a rencontré Sanguini durant une autre occasion que celle décrite dans le livre. Cela vaut pour Eldred Worpel._

_Alors, vous plaît-il mon Sanguini ? J'espère qu'oui !_

_Le prochain chapitre est totalement bouclé (si, si), mais vous attendrez bien vendredi prochain pour le lire (d'autant plus que je suis absente la semaine prochaine). A plus !_

PS : j'ai oublié de préciser... Pour ceux à qui j'ai envoyé des mails via caramail (pour répondre à leurs reviews), ne vous inquiètez pas si vous constatez que j'ai utilisé une autre adresse que la mienne : j'ai utilisé celle d'une amie (anciennement Falang sur fanfiction... qui, je crois bien, ne reprendra pas ses fics... _faut que t'écrive, ma grande !_), car mon adresse (pour changer) foire... Impossible de m'y connecter... Néanmoins, si vous voulez m'envoyer un message, envoyez-le tout de même à mon adresse (et non chez mon amie), car j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir y retourner (un jour...). Voilou, c'est tout !


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hello ! Comme promis, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! (pour le prochain, faudra attendre, car il n'est pas fini, n'ayant pas pu écrire et étant encore absente la semaine à venir...)_

_Bon... concernant le chapitre que vous avez sous la main, il risque de vous paraître un peu... "maladroit", dans le sens où (je trouve) il a un côté de "comédie" involontaire... P't-être que vous n'allez pas du tout le prendre comme ça, mais perso il a certains aspects qui m'ont faire rire. Ce n'est pas un mal, me direz-vous, mais ce n'est pas forcément dans le ton de l'histoire, même si un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal dans un drame... Cela dit, si je ris sur certains trucs, à tous les coups ce ne sera pas le cas pour vous, donc..._

_Tout ce que j'espère en réalité est que vous ne détesterez pas (trop) ce chapitre... Prenez-le avant tout comme un chapitre "de transition" (car j'y abandonne momentanément les vampires)._

_Bon, voili, voilou... Bonne lecture ! ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Severus se réveilla dans un cri étouffé : cauchemardant encore de Lucius, il avait ressenti la main du vampire se refermer contre sa gorge… La lumière du matin le rassura infiniment : ces nuits tourmentées commençaient à lui peser. Prenant une longue inspiration, il se figea en sentant effectivement des doigts glisser sur son cou. Tournant vivement la tête sur le côté, il découvrit Potter, endormi en boule à ses côtés et ayant passé son bras sans le savoir sur son ancien professeur.

«Potter !!»

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux en se redressant d'un seul coup, hagard : «Hein ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?... Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ?» Severus poussa un grand soupir et s'assit à son tour, ses prunelles noires dardées sur le jeune homme ébouriffé : «Que faites-vous _là_, Potter ?» Se grattant les cheveux, Harry nota l'air furibard du Serpentard avec appréhension : «Quand nous sommes rentrés de Londres hier soir, vous sembliez encore… _perturbé_ par la rencontre de la veille… Alors, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être besoin de… de _compagnie_ ?

«- De _compagnie_ ?» Sec et sardonique, Rogue était visiblement dans un mauvais jour : «Votre rôle de garde-malade vous manquait, sans doute ? Je pensais pourtant vous avoir déjà dit une fois que je n'avais pas besoin d'être materné !

«- Je ne voulais que vous aider ! se défendit Harry en piquant un fard. Vous ne m'aviez pas mis à la porte, alors je vous ai veillé jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez… Et puis, fatigué moi-même…

«- Mais aviez-vous besoin de vous installer comme chez vous dans _mon propre l_… ?»Severus se tut de lui-même, constatant l'énormité qu'il allait dire. Il n'oubliait pas que durant sa convalescence, il avait accepté que le Gryffondor occupât son lit avec lui pour qu'il puisse mieux dormir que sur le sofa… Et maintenant, il le lui reprochait.

Harry lui lança un sourire désabusé en quittant les draps : il sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière et Rogue ne le rappela pas.

----------

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard dégageait une allure sinistre ce jour-là, avec ses robes sombres inhabituelles, et sa mine de malade. De fait, le Survivant broyait du noir en mâchonnant son conviction ses carottes. Malgré lui, mais il s'en fichait totalement, il se révélait être le centre d'une attention craintive dans la Grande Salle : les élèves et les professeurs le regardaient à la dérobée, inquiets de l'aura morfondue et, pour tout dire «roguienne», de leur professeur-vedette.

Assis à côté de lui, Remus, qui remplaçait Severus pendant encore une semaine, se chagrinait pour son jeune ami, qui semblait profondément abattu : «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui, Harry ? lui demanda doucement le loup-garou. Tu as fait une tête d'enterrement toute la journée… Les deuxièmes années, qui ont cours avec moi après toi, avaient l'air soulagé d'être _enfin_ en classe de potion ; et pourtant, Merlin sait que je n'enseigne pas une discipline «populaire» ! A croire que tu avais traumatisé ces pauvres gosses… C'est Rogue qui te «coache» ?

«- Tu es tout sauf drôle, Remus, se plaignit son jeune collègue en prenant sa tête dans une main.

«- C'est donc bien Rogue le problème ? Il s'est montré ingrat envers toi ?» Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais le silence de Harry était éloquent : «Tu sais… Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable, mais… _Severus_… a toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est pas naturel chez lui de montrer de la reconnaissance pour l'aide reçue. En fait, ce serait plutôt l'inverse… Il n'a jamais pu supporter, par exemple, que James l'ait sauvé de mes griffes…

«- Oui, mais… Lui et mon père se haïssaient, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

«- Tu oublies que tu es justement le fils de ton père, le Maraudeur James Potter ! En ayant été sauvé par toi, Rogue doit avoir l'impression de revivre ses mauvais souvenirs d'adolescence…

«- Et bien qu'il grandisse ! Il a deux fois mon âge, il n'est plus un gamin de quinze ans !

«- Harry…» Remus s'efforçait de baisser le ton de la conversation, plusieurs professeurs commençant à les observer un peu trop : «Que s'est-il passé ?

«- Rien, rit sans joie le jeune homme. Des «chamailleries de dortoirs», si je puis dire…» Lupin fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pendant toute la convalescence de Severus, qui du reste sur ordre de Pomfresh continuait, Harry l'avait veillé la nuit, dormant dans la même chambre, et, d'après ce que Remus croyait savoir, le Serpentard avait relativement bien accepté cette présence. Même durant la dernière semaine, où Rogue était suffisamment rétabli pour rester seul, le Survivant était demeuré avec lui : «Il t'a fichu à la porte, c'est ça ?» Encore une fois, pas de réponse explicite. Qu'était-il arrivé durant leur excursion à Londres pour en être arrivé là ? Remus ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusion sur leur relation, même s'il l'avait jugée être devenue plus «amicale»… Ce qui lui avait plu : Severus gagnait à être connu, comme on dit, et Harry avait l'ouverture d'esprit de sa mère pour apprendre à l'apprécier. Une telle amitié aurait pu constituer une revanche sur les années ratées de l'époque des Maraudeurs, quand ils avaient refusé de comprendre ce qui était paru aussitôt évident pour Lily.

Remus eut un sourire amer : la jeune femme aurait pu être l'exutoire de Severus. Malheureusement maladroits tous les deux, ils n'avaient fait que pousser Lily dans les bras de James. Pour le meilleur pourrait-on dire. Mais Lupin ne pouvait que constater le gâchis pour Severus aujourd'hui.

«Retourne le voir… Ou mieux fais le venir chez toi ! conseilla le lycanthrope.» Harry eut un reniflement presque méprisant : «Tu plaisantes encore ? Qu'il reste seul, si c'est ce qu'il veut…

«- Tu te prétendais pas plus mâture que lui il y a cinq minutes ? Regarde autour de nous… Tu vois Rogue installer pour manger avec nous, comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours ? Tu l'as vu ce midi ? Je tiens à parier qu'il a passé une aussi mauvaise journée que toi…» Le Sauveur du Monde Magique eut le haussement d'épaules le plus indifférent qui soit : il n'avait pas l'intention de se sentir coupable, ou même concerné, pour si peu.

«De toute façon, vous serez amenés à vous revoir de manière «étroite» si vous avez décidé de rechercher Lucius… Alors autant repartir sur des bonnes bases ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?»

Harry n'eut à nouveau rien à y répondre. Abandonnant ses carottes, il vida simplement son verre de bièreaubeure d'un seul coup. Puis, à l'effarement de tous, sauf de Lupin, il quitta la table et, sous le regard médusé des élèves, sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle.

----------

Il avait d'abord décidé qu'il n'irait pas le voir. Mais à peine une dizaine de minutes après avoir lu le mot de Potter, Severus était devant les appartements du Gryffondor : avec le sentiment vague qu'il faisait une sottise, il frappa. Durant le court instant d'attente, il eut pu prendre l'occasion qui lui restait de tourner les talons, mais si l'idée le traversa, il demeura cependant très raide face à la porte. Cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir sur un Harry Potter torse nu, mouillé des pieds à la tête, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille en guise de vêtements.

«Oh ! C'est déjà vous, fit-il laconique en ignorant superbement l'air gêné de Rogue. Entrez.

«- Je peux revenir ! s'empressa de dire le Serpentard.

«- Non, vous ne reviendrez pas ! rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Je vous avais certes prié de venir un peu plus tard, mais comme vous êtes pressé…»

Sans trop savoir comment, Severus se retrouva dans le salon du Gryffondor. Le plantant là, Potter repartit dans sa salle de bain : «Je me préparais pour la nuit, lança-t-il en guise d'explication. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.»

Ne se décidant pas à s'asseoir, Rogue resta debout près des fauteuils : il se sentait emprunté et mal à l'aise. Pour se distraire, il observa alors les lieux : il fut étonné de découvrir une pièce d'un dénuement désarmant. Les meubles étaient strictement fonctionnels : Potter n'avait visiblement pas réussi à s'approprier ces appartements, quand on les lui avait donnés à sa nomination de professeur. La seule touche personnelle se résumait en deux photos posées sur la cheminée : l'une représentait le célèbre trio au mariage de Weasley et Granger, la seconde réunissant l'Armée de Dumbledore au grand complet. Cette dernière datait de la scolarité du Gryffondor et Rogue examina avec un intérêt non avoué les traits d'adolescent de son ancien élève. Choqué, il recula précipitamment : il venait de découvrir un détail qui ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant…

«Mes photos vous intéressent ? J'en ai d'autres dans des classeurs…

«- Pourquoi n'en accrochez-vous pas plus aux murs ? s'enquit Severus en dissimulant le désarroi qui venait de l'étreindre.

«- Parce que je n'arrive pas à aimer ces appartements.» Le Gryffondor avait passé un jean et une chemise, mais était resté pieds nus. Ses cheveux encore humides collaient à son front, cachant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il s'assit en soupirant dans un fauteuil et pria Rogue de faire de même : le Maître des Potions s'installa face à lui, son masque d'autorité retrouvé.

«Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vienne vous voir, Mr Potter ?

«- Je pensais d'abord aller vérifier comment vous alliez, comme chaque soir, mais retranché chez vous, vous auriez eu un bon prétexte pour ne pas m'ouvrir, rien que pour le plaisir de me rembarrer vertement… En vous demandant de me rejoindre chez moi, je vous obligeais à faire un choix moins facile : si vous ignoriez mon message, plus moyen de pouvoir me rembarrer de vive voix, à moins de répondre à mon invitation… De plus, vous auriez envie de me voir…

«- Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ? s'enquit Severus, piqué au vif.

«- Votre présence dans un de mes fauteuils.»

Le teint décoloré, Rogue se releva, ses yeux noirs dilatés par la colère, et se dirigea vers la sortie : Potter accourut pour lui bloquer la porte et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre : «Je vous interdis de vous défiler maintenant, _professeur_ !

«- En venant ici, commença le Maître des Potions livide, j'espérai autre chose que vos sarcasmes infantiles… Vous me décevez.» Il tenta d'écarter sur le côté le jeune professeur, mais ce dernier s'agrippa soudain à sa robe, le retenant dans la pièce : «Restez ! Je vous en prie…» Tous deux respiraient lourdement dans l'ambiance chargée. Finalement, Rogue baissa les yeux et referma le battant de la porte à peine ouverte. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry desserra sa prise, mais garda contre lui son aîné, à présent immobile. Posant sa tête contre l'épaule du Serpentard, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais sans parvenir à oublier le nœud qui lui étouffait la gorge : «Excusez-moi, monsieur… J'agis vraiment en imbécile…» Severus résista à l'envie de confirmer : «Mais vous n'êtes pas plus raisonnable que moi, accusa le Gryffondor en relevant les yeux. Pourquoi persistez-vous à ne voir que mon père en moi ?

«- Pardon ?

«- Pourquoi me repoussez-vous constamment ? Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je vous avais fait, hormis être le fils d'un Potter !

«- Je…

«- Pourtant ces dernières semaines, vous sembliez m'admettre ! coupa Harry sans hésiter. J'ai même cru que vous m'appréciez, même si vous n'en montriez rien !» Rogue attrapa les poignets du jeune homme et essaya, sans y parvenir, de le détacher de sa robe : «Pourquoi faites-vous tout pour être détesté ? Que redoutez-vous ?... J'ai été sincèrement inquiet pour vous ! En décidant d'avoir recours au kaléidoscope de Van Helsing, je… j'ai craint d'avoir signé votre arrêt de mort ! Mais c'était la seule solution ! Comprenez-vous au moins cela ?!

«- Potter… s'il vous plaît…

«- Et maintenant, monsieur, j'ai… _besoin_ de vous ! Et ça me torture ! Ca me torture que vous me détestiez tant !

«- _Harry_…»

Suffocant de s'être laissé emporté, le Gryffondor entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et son sang bourdonner dans ses tempes. Doucement, Severus parvint à défaire ses poings. Mais au lieu de le repousser, l'homme le prit contre sa poitrine et l'enserra dans ses bras. Confondu, Harry entendit le propre cœur du Serpentard cogner à toute vitesse contre son torse et sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Luttant pour garder sa voix claire, Severus ferma fortement les yeux : «Je ne vous déteste pas…» Déglutissant, il l'enlaça plus encore ; pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait perdre pied : «Si seulement c'était aussi simple, ajouta-t-il. Mais je n'y arrive pas… Je n'y arrive _plus_ !» Retournant son étreinte, Harry ne dit mot et Rogue n'ajouta rien. Tout était dit. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, leurs esprits vidés et fatigués.

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_Alors ? J'attends votre verdict (ou votre couperet...)._

_Remarque : surtout ne vous faites pas trop d'idées à l'avance sur notre "couple". Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que Harry et Severus finissent le chapitre dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils vont se déclarer leur flamme avec une passion effrénée ! Il va leur falloir plus de temps que ça ! Disons donc que ce chapitre vous montre une certaine "conciliation" entre les deux, comme une reconnaissance d'amitié mutuelle..._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, concernant cette fois la "chasse aux vampires", les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le prochain chapitre... Donc, à la prochaine ! ;-p_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Désolée du retard. J'ai refait mon plan (car à force de rajouter des choses, il s'embrouillait) et du coup ma petite histoire, qui ne devait faire qu'un peu plus de dix chapitres, en fera plus de trente !! (Ciel ! Je m'évanouis !!)_

_Alors, deux petites notes concernant le chapitre qui suit. Premièrement, je me suis servie du livre des "Animaux fantastiques" par Newt Scamander. ;-p Et deuxièment, je n'ai en revanche eu aucun scrupule à changer la géographie du Pré-au-lard : à savoir flanquer la Maison Hurlante aux bords du grand lac (soit, mettre le village du même côté de la gare, si je m'en refère au plan "officiel")._

_Bonne lecture ! Et bonne chasse !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9

Installé à la _Tête de Sanglier_, Harry pestait contre les administrateurs et les flics de province, bornés et stupides. Assis face à lui, le menton appuyé sur les mains devant un thé, Rogue ne disait rien, le visage fermé. Son jeune collègue finit par se calmer momentanément, ne marmonnant plus sa harangue qu'entre ses dents serrées.

«Pourquoi nous écorcher les oreilles inutilement avec vos grognements, Mr Potter ? s'enquit le maître des potions avec froideur. Nous devions bien nous y attendre ! Quand bien même des rumeurs sur un vampire à demi fou et sanguinaire envahiraient les rues du Pré-au-lard, croyez-vous que des fonctionnaires du Mystère de la Magie s'amuseraient à les confirmer devant des civils ?

«- C'est joliment dit, mais ça ne nous avance pas plus que mes _grognements_, comme vous dites ! répliqua Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

«- Patience… Notre homme nous a donné rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit… Encore deux petites heures à endurer… Alors, par Salazar, fermez-la un peu !»

Etouffant un juron de mécontentement dans sa bièraubeurre, le jeune professeur souffla sur sa mousse avec violence, faisant goûter son verre sur la table.

Les vacances de Noël étant arrivées, les deux hommes en avaient profité dès le premier jour pour tenter de se renseigner sur Lucius au poste de police du Pré-au-lard, premier relais du Scottish Magical Yard de Londres dans le nord de la Grande-Bretagne : mais les policiers s'étaient montrés fermés et inflexibles, prétendant même qu'il n'y avait pas eu de vampire dans la région depuis un siècle et demi. Harry eut beau leur rappeler la battue du mois d'octobre, ils ne voulurent pas en démordre et les flanquèrent poliment à la porte. Un homme les avait alors accostés par l'arrière en soulevant son vieux chapeau aux larges bords râpés ; avec des airs de conspirateur, il avait prétendu détenir des informations qui les intéresseraient et leur avait donné rendez-vous pour la fin de la journée, en les conviant à l'attendre à la _Tête de Sanglier_.

L'homme réapparut peu avant l'aube, un sac de toile sur l'épaule, de petites tâches de sang mouchetant ses mains et sa souquenille poussiéreuse. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns dans lesquels s'entremêlait sa longue moustache, ses bras noueux, ses jambes maigres enserrées dans des cordes entrelacées, sans oublier un long poignard passé dans sa large ceinture, il avait une allure d'égorgeur et d'homme des bois. Dans son visage dur et roussi par la vie au grand air, ses yeux gris brillaient d'intelligence et ils scrutèrent les deux sorciers avec ardeur. Sa voix grave les interpella : «Je m'appelle Juan. Suivez-moi, messieurs. Nous avons un petit chemin à faire jusqu'en ma demeure… J'ai à vous présenter ma fille…»

----------

Il les conduisit auprès de la Maison Hurlante, qui dressait sa silhouette branlante au-dessus des flots du lac noir : son silence de mort glaça Harry, qui s'arrêta un instant, se laissant distancer par Severus et leur guide. Toute la bâtisse sinistre suppurait d'amères souvenirs : le remord enserra la gorge du Survivant tandis qu'il pensait à Sirius. Refoulant un trop plein de sentiments contradictoires, il s'empressa de rejoindre les deux hommes, qui s'étaient arrêtés devant une ligne d'arbres. Tandis que le mystérieux personnage réajustait son sac sur l'épaule et repartait, le maître des potions attendit que son jeune collègue fût à sa hauteur pour lui emboîter le pas : Rogue ne posa pas de question, ayant sans doute compris le trouble de son ancien élève, et ce dernier lui en sut gré.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, où se dressait un petit camp de roulottes colorées. Des chevaux ailés pâturaient non loin ; Harry les distingua dans l'obscurité, des Gronians gris d'après leur robe claire, pas les montures magiques les plus répandues en Angleterre où l'on préférait les Abraxans, plus dociles.

Près d'un feu, une femme en consolait une autre, toute habillée en noir, qui fixait le vide de ses grands yeux en larmes, complètement hagarde, ses cheveux roux jetant des flammes autour de sa tête. Juan s'approcha d'elles et s'agenouilla devant la malheureuse, faisant basculer son sac à terre. Posant gentiment sa main sur son genou, il lui parla avec une extrême douceur : «Sinéad… Sèche tes larmes, tu as déjà trop pleuré… Veux-tu bien t'occuper de ces lapins que j'ai chassés pour nos invités… S'il te plaît… ça t'éloignera de ta tristesse un instant…» S'essuyant les joues du revers de la main, son épouse lui répondit d'un sourire résigné en acquiescant, avant de s'emparer du sac. Sans un mot, Juan fit ensuite signe aux professeurs et les dirigea vers une roulotte à part, gardée par trois hommes : s'arrêtant, il se tourna vers les deux amis, une expression résolue dans le regard et la voix : «Je vais à présent vous présenter ma fille, Mary…» Il entra en premier, puis s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Rogue et Harry se figèrent en même temps en découvrant un petit lit tendu de blanc : une adolescente, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, y était étendue, rigidifiée par le trépas. La peau très pâle, les lèvres bleuies légèrement entrouvertes, on remarquait tout de suite les deux plaies dans son cou, qui formaient un gros hématome d'où partaient des veines foncées et saillantes, qui marquaient sa joue gauche et disparaissaient sous sa chemise de nuit.

«Cela a eu lieu la nuit dernière, en une seule fois.» La voix de l'homme leur arrivait voilée, tant ils étaient choqués par ce qu'ils découvraient : «Elle a agonisé jusqu'à midi… puis elle est morte. C'est votre vampire qui l'a tuée.

«- _Notre_ ?» Harry déglutit, puis recommença : «Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit du même ?

«- Parce que j'ai entendu des bribes de votre conversation chez les flics… Votre description correspondait au monstre que j'ai mis en fuite… trop tard… Il l'avait pratiquement saignée à blanc… Il était grand, les cheveux blonds et un regard glacial…»

Severus ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête tourner. Son sang palpitait dans ses tempes, brouillait sa vue. _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi… ?_ Le cadavre de l'adolescente à quelques centimètres dégageait une sorte d'onde répulsive : une vie mortifère le nécrosait en en prenant possession. Cette fille n'était plus humaine. Et Severus le ressentait dans sa propre chair.

«Nous avions senti une présence maléfique rôder autour de nous pendant des jours, continuait Juan. Et la nuit dernière, nous avons été attaqués par deux de ses goules, qui ont créé une diversion propice à nous éloigner efficacement du camp. Quand nous sommes revenus, ceux qui étaient restés dormaient tous d'un mauvais sommeil, qui n'avait rien de naturel… Je ne voyais pas Mary près de Sinéad… J'ai accouru à notre roulotte et… et je l'ai vu… allongé sur ma fille, sa tête cachée dans son cou… Il y avait du sang partout ! Et ma pauvre fille me regardait avec des yeux déjà morts… Le vampire a émis un sifflement à mon approche, a réussi à me renverser pour s'échapper… Je suis ressorti aussitôt, mais il avait disparu…

«- Alors… tout à l'heure, au Pré-au-lard, vous veniez annoncer…

«- Oui… C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais vous faire venir plus tôt ici… Les flics sont venus constater son décès, puis je tenais à chasser quelque chose pour vous… C'est la moindre des choses, si vous partez avec nous.

«- Pardon ?!» Reprenant à peine ses esprits, Harry n'eut pas le temps de se récrier : chancelant dangereusement, Rogue s'écroula subitement sur le sol. Juan aida le jeune professeur à le redresser : «Sortons-le de là, vite ! s'écria le Gryffondor.» Une fois à l'air frais de la nuit hivernale, assis sur les marches de la roulotte, Severus sembla se reprendre, mais il restait livide. Dans le regard qu'il échangea avec Harry, ce dernier put y lire toute la frustration et la honte que lui inspiraient son manque total de maîtrise sur lui-même.

«J'aurai dû m'en douter, murmura le nomade. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour contraindre deux professeurs de Poudlard à essayer de chasser le vampire…» Juan aidant Potter à soutenir Rogue, ils le levèrent et l'installèrent devant un feu. L'homme parla ensuite à l'oreille de Sinéad, puis drapa une couverture sur les épaules de Severus, qui ne soufflait mot, plus mortifié que jamais : «Vous avez été mordu par ce monstre, affirma Juan. Et vous avez survécu… Merlin vous a béni…» L'ancien espion sentit sa gorge se nouer de colère, mais il garda son venin pour lui-même. Sinéad, qui avait délaissé un moment ses lapins, revint avec un bol rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre, à l'odeur forte et écoeurante qui piquait les yeux ; elle le tendit à Severus, qui le regarda sans le prendre : «Qu'est-ce que… ?

«- Buvez, lui dit la femme. Cela vous redonnera des forces… C'est une potion connue de nos ancêtres, qui guérit les faiblesses que provoque le mal pouvoir. Je l'avais préparée pour ma fille, mais il était trop tard pour elle…

«- Une potion ?! s'interloqua le sombre professeur. C'est du jus d'ail !

«- Oui, fortifié de farine d'aconit fermentée et bouillie. J'y ai mis du lait de Gronian pour adoucir son goût âcre.» D'autorité, elle plaça le bol dans la main de Rogue, qui ne se décidait pas à boire ce remède de grand-mère à l'efficacité douteuse. Sentant sur son bras la main encourageante de Harry, il cessa de respirer et ingurgita le mélange. Un haut-le-cœur lui fit craindre le pire, mais il réussit à ne pas vomir. Au bout d'un instant, il constata avec étonnement que sa tête ne tournait plus.

«Vous voyez ! fit Sinéad, triomphante.» Severus la remercia. Puis Juan s'installa près d'eux : «Nous vous en préparons tous les jours… Rapidement, les effets pernicieux de votre morsure disparaîtront…» Le maître des potions accepta, mi-obligé mi-consentant, se promettant d'ajouter cette mixture à la liste de remèdes et contrepoisons de son répertoire.

Se remettant de leurs émotions, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'avait dit le nomade : «Qu'entendez-vous par «partir avec vous» ? Où cela ?

«- Vous voulez attraper ce vampire ?

«- Evidemment.

«- Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'arriverez à rien en agaçant les policiers du Mystère de la Magie ! se moqua Juan avec un sourire sarcastique. Or moi aussi, je veux tuer ce foutu fils du diable et lui enfoncer…» D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il se saisit de son poignard : «… ma lame dans son cœur…

«- Non !» Eberlué, il se tourna vers Severus, dont la voix avait claqué : «C'est moi qui le tuerait ! corrigea Rogue.

«- A votre guise ! répondit le nomade d'un air comique en écartant les bras. Mais je vous conseille alors de me suivre de près, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous vole la politesse !

«- Vous semblez être sûr de pouvoir le trouver, reprit Harry.

«- Oui… A cette heure, des hommes à moi parcourent le pays… Je les attends dès demain : les nouvelles se répandent plus vite que la peste chez le peuple des sorciers-nomades ! Nous pisterons ce vampire sans problème…

«- Alors nous venons avec vous, déclara Severus.» Moins hardi, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal songea qu'il leur faudrait certainement plus de deux semaines, s'ils choisissaient d'accompagner Juan et sa troupe : ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour à temps pour la reprise des cours…

L'homme se releva quand Sinéad approcha le chaudron, où elle avait fait cuire les lapins et des pommes de terre dans du bouillon anisé. Il regarda en direction de la ligne d'arbres qui les séparaient des abords de la Maison Hurlante ; les deux professeurs réussirent à distinguer dans les ténèbres des hommes en mouvement : «Que font-ils ? s'enquirent-ils.

«- Ils amassent du bois… Demain, auront lieu les funérailles de ma petite Mary. Elle sera incinérée au soleil de l'aurore. Il serait dangereux d'attendre plus longtemps : sa transformation en goule peut intervenir à tout instant… Accepterez-vous d'assister à la cérémonie ?» Les deux professeurs l'en assurèrent chaleureusement.

«Merci, messieurs, fit-il, visiblement ému. Merci…»

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_Je suis en stage professionnel la semaine prochaine, et d'ici là je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour avancer dans l'écriture. Je cherche toujours un boulot pour l'été et (p'-être que je m'y prends mal) je trouve pas... Je vais m'y consacrer le reste de la semaine, je pense..._

_A la prochaine !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bon, il y a eu une petite attente, c'est manifeste, mais j'ai fait pire… J'avais juste pas trop de goût à ça, dernièrement, tant l'ambiance est fantastique chez moi. Un peu plus et je sors les cierges…_

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Désolée si la mise en forme n'est pas parfaite, le «document manager» de Fanfiction semblant buguer à tout va…_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le feu crépitait doucement dans le silence mortuaire de cette aube pâle et froide. Poussé sur les eaux endormies du Grand Lac, le radeau, où reposait en hauteur le bûcher funéraire, s'éloignait lentement. Quand les flammes auront mangé son échafaudage, il s'abîmera dans les profondeurs, où les Êtres de l'Eau en dévoreront les restes. Alors, il ne restera plus rien de la petite Mary.

Les sorciers-nomades ne pouvaient, en raison de leur mode de vie, offrir de sépultures à leurs disparus. Ils avaient donc toujours recours à la crémation : le clan entier se réunissait pour y assister et observait le plus parfait silence. Selon une légende populaire magique, encore très répandue chez ce peuple, la tradition voulait que tous les vivants se taisent une fois l'an pour pouvoir entendre le Chant des Morts.

Harry respectait cela et avait pris place dans l'assemblée, qui se tenait debout. Silencieux comme les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pris aux tripes par la cérémonie, où même les plus jeunes enfants assistaient en demeurant sagement immobiles et calmes. Parfois, il se retournait légèrement pour observer Severus à la dérobée : le professeur de potions s'était relégué lui-même à l'écart, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être à sa place. Il gardait cependant les yeux fixés avec intensité sur le feu. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait imaginer les flammes danser dans ses iris noires.

Un craquement sonore fit sursauter Harry, qui regarda à nouveau vers le lac : le radeau venait de s'éventrer et seuls les montants calcinés du bûcher émergeaient de la surface. Ceux-ci également disparurent. Juan quitta aussitôt la berge pour rejoindre le Gryffondor : «Les flammes ont toujours purifié le Mal. Et l'eau est le symbole de la pureté, expliqua le nomade. Cela peut paraître simplet, mais nos traditions reposent sur ces concepts.

«- Cela n'a rien de simplet, démentit Harry avec précaution, ne sachant pas où il mettait les pieds.

«- Peut-être pas pour vous, reprit Juan avec un petit sourire. Mais ce à quoi vous venez d'assister est en théorie interdit par le Ministère de la Magie de Londres…

«- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune professeur qui l'ignorait en toute bonne foi.

«- Question d'hygiène, intervint Severus qui s'était rapproché avec la dispersion de la foule. Si, si, affirma-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Harry. Les crémations dites «sauvages» sont de plus considérées comme non-éthiques, issues des modes de l'ancien temps… En réalité, cela crée des erreurs de fichiers au service du recensement magique, où, sans enterrement officiel, des personnes y sont inscrites comme encore vivantes… Je me souviens d'un cas particulier, une femme, morte depuis le XVIème siècle, ayant été brûlée sans "permis" et étant du coup toujours considérée comme vivante aux yeux de la loi. Quand il travaillait au Ministère dans sa jeunesse, c'est Lucius qui m'avait montré ça…»

Severus s'étrangla là-dessus, en constatant trop tard de qui il parlait. Son jeune collègue haussa un sourcil, mais Juan semblait ne pas y avoir prêté attention.

«Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le nomade, pour ma pauvre Mary, nous n'avions pas le choix et nous ne pouvions attendre l'aval ou les directives des autorités…

«- Ne vous justifiez pas, l'apaisa Rogue, qui s'était rapidement repris. Contre le vampirisme, le feu et l'eau constituent les meilleures armes naturelles.»

L'homme salua de la tête les professeurs, puis les pria de le suivre. Ils l'aidèrent à atteler trois roulottes, puis il leur confia les rênes de l'une d'entre elles : «Nous devons partir dès à présent, leur expliqua-t-il. Ce matin, mon beau-frère est revenu au camp avec des nouvelles fraîches. On a repéré des créatures de la nuit dans un hameau au sud-ouest de l'Ecosse, au lieu-dit de la Cloche-de-Pierre au royaume de Rheged.» Harry interrogea Rogue du regard ; son ancien professeur soupira : «Si vous aviez suivi les cours de Binns avec seulement un peu plus d'attention que les miens, vous auriez appris que Rheged est un royaume breton constitué après le départ des troupes de Rome de la Grande-Bretagne… Un royaume magique… Soit dit en passant, Godric Gryffondor en était originaire, avant qu'il ne s'installe au pays de Galles.» Harry rougit de confusion, se promettant d'ouvrir quelques livres à leur retour à l'école, afin d'améliorer sa culture générale.

Juan fit démarrer sa roulotte en tête, et le petit convoi constitué d'une dizaine de personnes, des chasseurs et des guerriers, s'ébranla, laissant derrière la communauté, qui allait les attendre. Sinéad, la femme de Juan, restait sur place pour régenter le camp.

Avec un peu de difficulté, les deux professeurs réussirent à faire partir au pas le Gronian qui leur servait de cheval d'attelage : ces créatures magiques appréciaient mal d'être enchantées pour paraître «normales» aux yeux des Moldus. De plus, être clouées au sol, sans pouvoir étendre leurs immenses ailes, les faisaient renâcler sur leurs mors. Aussi sourcilleuses qu'un Hippogriffe, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins de braves bêtes, qui simplement gardaient leur fierté : tout éleveur potentiel ne devait pas oublier ce détail…

Ils gardèrent le silence une bonne partie de la matinée. Puis après avoir confié les rênes à Severus, Harry étira avec plaisir ses bras endoloris, car cela demandait un effort de guider ces animaux puissants.

«Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas mêlé à nous ce matin ? demanda le Gryffondor.» Le Maître des Potions lui lança un regard noir, mais sembla ravaler la réplique acerbe qui le démangeait. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa légèrement, tendant involontairement sur la bride, faisant s'ébrouer leur Gronian.

«Malgré leur bienveillance, ils étaient manifestement méfiants à mon égard, répondit Rogue. Cela se comprend… Je suis officieusement la première victime à avoir guéri du vampirisme. Mais rien ne dit en revanche que je n'aurai pas de rechute.

«- Il serait toujours temps d'aviser, fit remarquer Harry. Vous ne vous transformerez pas en vampire du jour au lendemain.

«- Potter… Entre de nombreuses autres qualités, vous possédez celle de savoir remonter le moral !

«- Désolé… J'ai vu que Sinéad vous a encore refilé ce matin sa potion aillée.

«- Oui, confirma Severus dont le teint devint un peu vert à ce souvenir. Et je parie que Juan m'en servira encore une dose avant ce soir… Ils veulent sans doute me garder drogué pour ne pas prendre de risques…

«- Drogué ? Mais je croyais…» Rogue se tourna un moment vers lui avant de répondre : «Ne vous méprenez pas, Potter. A la première occasion, j'ajoute cette mixture à mon livre de recettes personnel, car elle est rudement efficace… Mais une potion, c'est comme tout : il ne faut pas en abuser. Or nos amis nomades semblent décidés à m'en donner une overdose… Je la bois pour ne pas créer de conflits inutiles, c'est tout…

«- Une overdose, rien que ça ? Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

«- Le bol que m'a donné Sinéad au lever était beaucoup plus concentré que celui de la veille au soir : j'en ai la tête qui tourne un peu…

«- Vous voulez que je reprenne les rênes ?» Harry tendit la main, mais son vis-à-vis se contenta de hausser l'épaule : «Je ne suis pas non plus comateux, Merlin soit loué. Je peux encore conduire une roulotte.» Le jeune homme réprima un sourire.

Un peu plus tard, leur petit convoi fut dépassé par une voiture sport étincelante et vrombrissante, dans laquelle quatre jeunes Moldus défiaient le chauffeur d'aller plus vite encore. Le Gronian des professeurs souffla bruyamment et se cambra de protestation, retombant lourdement ses sabots sur le sol. Surpris, Rogue faillit lâcher la bride : Harry prit le relais à ce moment-là et Severus s'adossa avec gratitude contre la paroi de la roulotte. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit à moitié, visiblement un peu chancelant.

«La prochaine fois, dites-le, lui reprocha le jeune professeur.» Le Serpentard lâcha un juron étouffé, ergotant dans sa barbe qu'il en avait raz le chapeau pointu d'être traité en invalide. La situation aurait pu être risible si Harry n'eut pas compris aussi bien son désarroi : de plus, cette histoire de potion lui déplaisait ; il en toucherait un mot à Juan. Que Severus soit soulagé de ses démangeaisons «post-vampiriques», c'était appréciable. Qu'il se retrouve affaibli d'une manière générale, c'était plus discutable…

«N'accablez pas ce pauvre Juan, soupira Rogue. Il fait ce qu'il croit juste.» Harry sursauta à peine en constatant que son ancien professeur avait encore lu dans ses pensées : c'était devenu habituel.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus sembla mieux et il croisa les bras avec une certaine béatitude : le temps était, il est vrai, plutôt doux et les routes pas trop détrempées par la nouvelle neige. Le voyage se révélait plus agréable qu'escompté. Propice aux confidences…

«Le feu purifie le Mal, a dit notre ami.» Harry attendit qu'il continue, se demandant où il voulait en venir : «Pour nous, les alchimistes, l'état suprême de la matière est la lumière.

«- Votre pierre philosophale, en quelque sorte…

«- En quelque sorte, oui, Potter… Symboliquement, la lumière n'a ni début, ni fin ; pour les êtres vivants, elle peut aussi bien correspondre à la naissance qu'à la mort… Quand… quand vous avez refermé sur moi la porte du kaléidoscope…, je…» Harry n'osait pas le regarder. Il l'entendit rire avec amertume : «J'ai tout simplement cru à une sorte de… _visitation_… Pendant une infime seconde, j'ai cru être libéré du poids de mon corps… Je me suis dit que la mort était la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée !» Son rire se fit rauque et s'étrangla. Son jeune collègue n'osait toujours pas intervenir : «Imaginez-vous destin plus abjecte qu'une éternité dans la peau d'une créature démoniaque qui vous ressemble ? continua Severus. Ceci dit… Cela a toujours été mon cas, d'une certaine manière… Je ne suis qu'une enveloppe. Un vide… Quand la lumière m'a frappé et submergé dans le kaléidoscope, j'étais vivant pour la première fois…»

Sa voix s'éteignit et Harry le sentit remuer à ses côtés. Puis, Rogue émit un vague ronchonnement, mécontent de lui-même : «Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, Mr Potter.»

----------

Le voyage s'étala sur deux jours. La nuit, les deux professeurs partageaient une roulotte avec quatre autres personnes : confort minimaliste, mais ils dormaient tout de même, harassés par les journées à diriger les chevaux ailés. Juan et les autres continuaient à préparer matin et soir la mixture malodorante et forte que Severus se voyait toujours plus ou moins contraint de boire devant eux. A la fin du deuxième jour, il portait un mal de crâne effroyable, qui lui broyait le front et les tempes. Incapable de se concentrer sur la route sans avoir envie de vomir, il avait passé l'après-midi dans la roulotte, laissant à un Harry épuisé et inquiet la direction du Gronian.

Juan passant justement près d'eux sur sa monture, dont il avait délié les ailes pour la dégourdir, Harry le héla d'autorité : «Juan ! Qu'avez-vous rajouté dans cette potion ? Mon ami est plus souffrant qu'il ne l'était !

«- Nous n'avons rien rajouté, répliqua le nomade sur un ton égal. La potion fait simplement effet. Il devrait se sentir mieux bientôt.

«- Avouez que c'est une façon comme une autre de vous prévenir d'un danger, qui en réalité n'existe pas !» Juan rapprocha sa bête de la roulotte et la mit au pas : cintré dans sa souquenille, par-dessus laquelle il avait passé une veste en peau de mouton, avec ses jambes bottées de cuissardes, son grand chapeau râpé et surtout son poignard à la taille et son arbalète rutilante dans le dos, il avait tout de l'hidalgo reconverti en bandit de grand chemin. Toisant Harry, il pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur : «Si vous pensez le danger écarté, vous êtes un fou et un naïf. Oui, je protège mes guerriers en mettant votre ami hors d'état de nuire, mais je l'aide plus encore. Une fois contaminé par le vampirisme, rien ne vous en libère. Vous pensez avoir fait un miracle en sauvant votre ami de l'ultime transformation… Mais le cas s'est déjà vu dans mon peuple : une femme s'en était libérée en s'exilant elle-même au milieu des flots, sur un radeau de fortune ; exposée au soleil le jour et constamment entourée par l'eau, qui est la pureté même de la vie, elle a échappé à la métamorphose… Mais comme un cancer, le vampirisme n'est jamais vaincu… La potion qu nous faisons prendre à votre ami nettoie son corps de ce parasite…»

Ramenant son Gronian sur la droite de la route de campagne, désertée des Moldus, il lança un dernier conseil : «S'il veut vieillir et profiter le plus longtemps possible de sa condition d'être humain, Mr Rogue aura tout intérêt à prendre cette potion ancestrale régulièrement dans sa vie… Le Mal est en rémission, mais seul le feu et la mort le font disparaître… N'oubliez pas ça.» Claquant des talons contre les flancs de sa monture, Juan rejoignit la roulotte de tête.

Le soir tombait vite en cette après-midi d'hiver. A la perspective d'une nouvelle nuit coincé entre quatre planches et agglutiné contre les autres, Harry souffla de lassitude. Il pensa à nouveau à l'école et aux cours que ni lui ni Rogue ne pourront visiblement assurer à la rentrée de janvier… Severus émergea justement par la petite ouverture à l'avant de la roulotte et s'installa à ses côtés, l'air rafraîchi.

«Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en prendre à Juan, reprocha-t-il. Passez-moi les rênes… Oui, oui, je peux vous remplacer, je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes !

«- Vous semblez en meilleure forme, reconnut Harry avec réticence. Vous avez tout entendu ?

«- La fin seulement. Je dois vous avouer que je dormais…» Il eut un petit sourire : «Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter toute ma vie des cures périodiques de ce breuvage, que je qualifierai d'inique pour le malade !

«- Inique ? s'étouffa Harry.

«- Inhumain, si vous préférez.»

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire, bientôt imité par un Severus n'ayant guère plus de retenue. Ils furent interrompus par Juan, qui galopa à leur rencontre après être allé en aval sur le chemin : «Nous sommes arrivés.» Il désigna une fumée de cheminée qui se distinguait dans le ciel assombri, derrière une lignée d'arbres : «La Cloche-de-Pierre.» Il tendit sa propre arbalète à Harry, ainsi qu'un carquois : «La nuit est là. S'il y a effectivement des vampires dans le hameau, restez sur vos gardes.» Et il repartit prévenir l'arrière du convoi. Incrédule, le jeune professeur regarda l'arme redoutable qui lui pesait dans les mains et échangea un bref regard avec Rogue. Ce dernier avait les articulations de ses phalanges blanches de trop serrer la bride.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_De l'action bientôt, je vous le promets !! A la prochaine !!_


End file.
